Un amour sans frontière
by Yui akuma kuro
Summary: Byakuya meurt et devient un esprit, perdu sur terre. Il rencontre Renji, la seule personne qui le voie et l'entend, et donc le seul à pouvoir l'aider! Mais est-ce-que ce dernier va accepter?
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour ou bonsoir tout le monde! Me revoilà avec une toute nouvelle histoire, un peu spécial comme vous pourrez le voir! Je me suis tapé un bon délire à l'écrire et j'espère qu'elle vous plaira! :) **

**Je vous laisse découvrir le tout petit prologue pour un avant goût et je vais essayer de mettre la suite au plus vite! :)**

**Bonne lecture tout le monde! :)**

**Un amour sans frontière.**

Putain, pourquoi je me suis embarqué là-dedans ? Je le savais bien que ce n'était pas une bonne idée de braquer cette banque ! Puis ce n'est pas comme si l'argent était quelque chose de vitale pour moi, je suis déjà riche !

Pourquoi j'ai fait ça ? Pour passer le temps tout simplement. J'ai beau être riche, voir même super méga riche, vu que je fais partit de la très célèbre famille Kuchiki, cela ne rends pas pour autant ma vie plus intéressante que quiconque. Bien au contraire, quand on est riche et que l'on peut tout avoir, on a plus envie de rien. Il nous suffit de claquer des doigts pour obtenir le fruit de nos désirs, alors à quoi bon. Puis en plus, on n'a pas le droit de fréquenter les gens du peuple. Les riches jouent, sortent et se marient entre eux, pendant que les pauvres s'entraident pour survivre. Chacun son truc, on ne se mélange pas !

Enfin bref, du coup quand Zaraki Kenpachi, mon ami d'enfance au style de grosse brute rebelle, c'est-à-dire tout l'opposé de moi, m'a proposé de jouer aux voleurs et aux policiers version de luxe ultra réel, bah j'ai foncé tête baissé comme un con.

J'aurais pourtant dû me douter qu'avec lui ça allait dégénérer, il faut toujours qu'il en fasse des tonnes. Il doit venir de Marseille, ce n'est pas possible autrement. Il nous a sorti le grand jeu pour le coup : pistolets, cagoules, prise d'otage, et tout ça dans la plus grande banque du pays, celle même où se trouve mon compte. Si ce n'est pas un comble : une banque qui se fait braquer par le plus riche de ses clients…

Il a même prévu la grosse voiture noire blindée et aux vitres teintées dehors ! Quelle idée franchement !

Le pire c'est que l'on n'en aura même pas besoin de sa bagnole à la con !

Me voilà maintenant couché au sol. Trois balles transpercent mon torse de part et d'autre. Baignant dans mon propre sang. Merci Zaraki d'avoir tiré accidentellement sur un des policiers, qui par peur à direct lancé l'assaut, nous condamnant sans aucune chance de survie. Bah oui tu croyais quoi ? Ce n'est pas écrit sur nos têtes qu'on tire à blanc. Ils voient que tu vas tirer, ils tirent, normal c'est leur métier !

Ma respiration se saccade petit à petit. Les battements de mon cœur sont de plus en plus espacés. Je ne sens plus mes jambes, ni même mes bras. Mes paupières sont lourdes. Elles se ferment.

Au loin j'entends la sirène de l'ambulance qui arrive mais il est déjà trop tard. Je meurs. Mon cœur vient de faire son dernier battement. Je ne souffre plus. Je me sens léger comme l'air.

A quoi ça sert d'être riche si c'est pour mourir comme un pauvre qui braque une banque pour pouvoir survivre car il est désespéré ? Je ne peux pas mourir comme ça ! Il en est hors de question ! Je reviendrais ! Parole de Bya-Bya !

**Voilà! Alors qu'en avez-vous pensez? N'hésitez pas à donner vos avis! :)**

**Petit message pour Saemoon qui lira sûrement ceci: je suis également en pleine écriture du OS que je t'ai promis, en parallèle avec "you take my heart prisoner".**

**Voilà bisous tout le monde et à très vite je l'espère! :)**


	2. Chapter 2 - Renaissance

**Bonjour ou bonsoir tout le monde! J'espère que vous allez bien. :)**

**Je vous poste le premier chapitre de ma nouvelle fiction. Il n'y aura que quatre chapitres (plutôt gros) et un épilogue, que ma chérie attend avec impatience depuis maintenant une semaine xD**

**voilà je vous souhaite à tous et à toutes une bonne lecture! :D**

**Chapitre I – Renaissance.**

Aïe ! Qui c'est le con qui s'amuse à me mettre la lumière dans la figure ? On ne réveille pas les gens comme ça !

J'ouvre les yeux. Mais où est-ce que je suis ? Pourquoi il y a des vitraux partout ? En plus il y a le christ dessus ! J'ai une tête à être chrétien ? Qui a refait la décoration de ma chambre ? La moindre des choses aurait été de me demander mon avis quand même ! Je ne sais pas moi, c'est quand même censé être MA chambre pas celle du petit Jésus ! De toute façon il est mort celui-là donc il n'a pas besoin de chambre. En plus je ne sais pas ce que c'est que ce lit qu'ils m'ont mis mais je suis vachement à l'étroit dedans ! J'ai l'impression d'être une sardine en boîte ! Il ne manque plus que l'huile ! Qui veut manger du Bya-Bya à l'huile ? C'est une spécialité de chez Kuchiki Food !

Et surtout que personne ne se sente obliger de me répondre quand je parle. Je vous entends vous savez… Mais bon, si vous voulez faites comme si je n'étais pas là, je ne vous dirais rien… Non mais ils se foutent de moi là ou quoi ?

Bon ok vous l'aurez cherché, je me lève et ça va chier ! On ne se moque pas de moi comme ça ! Et encore moins quand j'ai une migraine pareille ! A croire que je me suis pris la cuite du siècle hier !

Putain en plus ce lit n'est vraiment pas pratique ! Il faut faire tout un tas d'escalades pour pouvoir en sortir ! J'ai failli ratisser le sol avec mes dents ! Bravo ! Je félicite l'abruti qui m'a confondu avec un chimpanzé qui aime escalader tout et n'importe quoi ! Il devait lui manquer une case à cette personne ! Ce n'est pas malin ! A moins que l'on cherche ma mort ?

Bon assez rigolé, vous allez remettre ma chambre comme elle était avant et plus vite que ça ! Je ne rigole plus ! Et ça vous fait rire ? Non mais sérieux vous n'êtes qu'une bande de gamins là ! Pffffff !

Ah non mince, ce n'est pas des rires, c'est une femme qui pleure. Mais c'est ma mère ! Pourquoi tu pleures maman ? Et pourquoi toutes la famille est là à me regarder comme une bête de foire ? Avec des yeux de poissons en larmes en plus ! Bon je sais les poissons ça ne pleurent pas, mais je me comprends.

Je regarde autour de moi. Mais je ne suis pas dans ma chambre ! Ouf on n'a pas refait une décoration horrible dans ma chambre ! Je suis soulagé ! Mais attendez… Qu'est-ce que je fous dans une église ?! C'est une blague c'est ça ?! Et bah ce n'est pas drôle ! Et arrêtez de m'ignorer bordel ! J'ai l'impression de parler tout seul ! Bon ok c'est un peu le cas vu que personne ne daigne me répondre, mais bon ! J'ai dû faire une grosse connerie pour que toute la famille soit là, qu'ils me fassent tous la gueule et que maman pleure. Ne me dîtes pas que j'ai fini la fête dans une église quand même ? Mes parents étant croyant, si j'ai fait une chose pareille je vais douiller !

Bon on fait style de rien, on va voir maman pour la consoler, espérant comme ça l'amadouer un peu. Pourquoi tu pleures maman ?

C'est drôle, quand je marche je me sens tout léger ! Allez maman arrêtes de pleurer. Ah mais pourquoi tu me gueules dans les oreilles ?! Faut te faire soigner ! Ça ne va pas dans ta tête toi !

« J'ai senti la présence de Byakuya, je suis sûre qu'il est parmi nous ! » qu'elle n'arrête pas d'hurler.

Bah oui je suis là, où veux-tu que je sois ? Faut réfléchir un peu avant de parler. On ne t'a jamais appris à tourner sept fois ta langue dans ta bouche avant de l'ouvrir ? Tu devrais essayer, je suis sûre que tu dirais beaucoup moins de conneries ! Bon tu ne parlerais plus beaucoup non plus, mais ce ne serait pas très grave, vu ce que tu racontes quand tu l'a ramène…

« Je sais qu'il te manque, mais notre fils est mort, il ne reviendra plus. Maintenant il vit en nous, dans notre cœur. » la rassura mon père qui pleurait lui aussi.

Alors ça c'est une première ! Depuis vingt ans que j'existe, c'est bien la toute première fois que je le vois pleurer ! Il y a un début à tout vous me direz !

En tout cas, il serait peut-être temps d'envisager d'aller chez l'opticien acheter des lunettes ! JE SUIS LA ! Quoi que, à ce stade-là, c'est peut-être un chien qu'il vous ferait…

Juste une chose, je pense quand même que si j'étais mort, je serais le premier au courant.

Ils me mettent le doute quand même, je vais voir dans un miroir. Bien entendu il n'y en a pas dans cette maudite église ! Bon ce n'est pas grave, ce vitrail fera l'affaire. Où est-ce que je suis ? Je ne me vois pas ! Flûte alors, quand on meurt on est le dernier au courant ! Qui l'aurait cru ! Mais de quoi je suis mort ? Je ne me souviens de rien. Papa, eh oh papa, de quoi je suis mort ?

Ah bah non, si je suis mort, il ne risque pas de me répondre ! Merde ! Mais on ressemble à quoi quand on est mort ? Tiens je vais regarder. OH PUTAIN ! Qu'est-ce que je fous à poil moi ?! Non seulement je suis mort, mais en plus je suis nu ! LA HONTE ! Heureusement que personne ne me voit comme ça ! Ma mère aurait fait une syncope sinon.

Et mon corps alors il est comment ? Je vais aller y jeter un œil, avant que l'on m'enterre et que je me fasse manger pas les vers. Ouah c'est impressionnant ! On pourrait croire que je suis vivant et que je fais juste une sieste ! Je suis blanc comme un cachet d'aspirine, ce qui ne change pas vraiment de d'habitude. Pour ce qui est des traces qui pourraient m'aider à savoir de quoi je suis mort, je n'en vois aucune. En tout cas, mes parents ont faits l'effort de me mettre mon costume préféré ! Même mort j'ai la classe ! Je suis sûr que je pourrais faire mannequin pour les cercueils !

« Mesdames et messieurs, nous allons pouvoir passer au crématorium, veuillez me suivre. » fit un mec en robe, sans doute le curé.

Euh… Je rêve ou il a parlé de crématorium ? Ils ne vont quand même pas Brûler mon si beau corps ?! Ah non je ne suis pas d'accord moi ! Pas d'accord du tout même ! Non on sort mon cercueil de ce four à pain géant ! Non allez on arrête la blague, ça va trop loin là ! Putain, elle est où la caméra caché ?! Non on ne ferme pas la porte ! Il est où le bouton marche arrière ?! Mais vous êtes bouché ou quoi ?! Je vous ai dit NON !

Ah non c'est vrai il ne m'entend pas… Non, non, non ! N'appuyez pas sur ce bouton ! Je vous jure que je me vengerais si vous appuyez sur ce putain de bouton monsieur le curé ! Et je m'en fou que vous ne m'entendiez pas !

AAAAAAAAH ! JE BRULE ! JE SOUFFRE ! A L'AIDE ! PITIE ! AAAAAAAAH !

Euh…. Ah bah non en fait je ne sens rien… Ok j'ai eu l'air con ! Mais je m'en fou, tu vas me le payer quand même le curé, pour m'avoir réduit en cendre ! Tu vas voir, tu ne vas pas faire le malin longtemps avec ton four à pain de luxe !

Bah Vas-y aggrave ton cas ! Genre le mec il ramasse les cendres d'un riche avec un vulgaire balai pour nain ?! Pourquoi pas une brosse à chiotte t'en qu'on y est ! Non mais sérieusement, je suis un des plus riches héritiers du pays, et je finis ma vie dans une espèce de pot à cornichons à deux balles ? Ça fait plaisir de voir à quel point mes parents m'estiment !

Quoi vous partez déjà ?! Bah super ! Et mes cendres vous allez les mettre où ? Attendez moi j'arrive ! Surtout ne te sens pas obliger de me tenir la porte du con ! Tu as de la chance que je sois passé à travers la porte, j'aurais pu me faire très mal sinon ! J'ai vraiment du mal à me faire au fait que je sois un fantôme ! Je vais peut-être rencontrer Casper qui sait.

Bon en attendant je monte dans la limousine de mes parents. Et t'inquiète le curé je vais revenir ! Je veux juste m'assurer que mes cendres ne finissent pas dans les égouts !

Heureusement que mes parents n'habitent pas loin parce que sinon le retour à pied aurait été long.

C'est maman qui tient le pot à cornichons, où va-t-elle ? Elle monte au deuxième étage, c'est mon étage à moi… Elle va dans mes WC personnel… Non maman tu ne peux pas me faire ça ! Je t'interdis de me balancer dans les WC ! Ah ouf, elle me pose sur la petite étagère où l'on met le papier toilette.

« Repose en paix mon fils » dit-elle avant de quitter la pièce.

Elle est sérieuse là ? Encore une fois, elle aurait mieux fait de ne rien dire. Repose en paix mon fils gnagnagna… Si tu veux que je repose en paix, explique pourquoi tu me fous dans des chiottes ?! Des chiottes où personne ne va en plus ! Elle va être chouette l'ambiance ! Je vais pouvoir discuter avec du PQ ! Le monde entier doit m'envier ! Non sérieusement il faut que je me casse. Au pire je m'en fou ce ne sont que mes cendres, je n'en ai pas besoin. Attention le curé prépare toi, me revoilà ! Bya-Bya est dans la place baby ! Héhé je passe à travers la porte et je fonce ! Aïe ! C'est quoi ce délire ? Pourquoi je ne peux pas sortir de chez moi ?! Il y a un mur invisible. C'est bien la première fois que ça m'arrive une telle chose. Au pire je m'en fou, je vais sortir par la cuisine. Aïe ! Putain le mur fait tout le tour de la maison ! Mais quand je suis rentré, il y a dix minutes, il n'y avait rien. Je dois donc en conclure que les murs (invisibles) sont comme les champignons, ils poussent n'importe où et n'importe quand ! Bon bah je n'ai plus qu'à attendre que mon père s'en rende compte et le face détruire. Après je retourne à l'église. Ton repos ne sera que de courte durée mon père ! Tiens justement le voilà qui s'apprête à aller chercher le courrier. Parfait !

Non mais sérieux j'hallucine ! Lui il ne se prend rien dans la tronche ! Bon au moins ça veut dire que le mur est parti ! Je me casse ! Aïe ! Rah mais putain de biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiip ! Ce n'est pas drôle là ! Pourquoi est-ce que je ne peux pas sortir de la maison ?! Tout à l'heure j'étais à l'église, puis dans la limousine et il n'y avait pas ce putain de mur ! Ah mais je sais ! Je ne peux pas m'éloigner trop loin de mon corps, ou plutôt de ce qui en reste ! Si ce n'est pas malheureux, être lié à un pot de cornichons ! Quelle chance de cocu !

Bon bah je n'ai plus qu'à me balader avec le pot hein. Ah le voilà ! Allez viens là ! Et merde, je me disais bien que c'était trop simple… Mes doigts passent au travers du pot ! Je vais m'énerver ! Bon d'accord, depuis tout à l'heure je suis à cran mais bon, ce n'est pas une raison ! Je suis censé faire comment moi ?! Peut-être que si je me concentre j'y arriverais. Je veux ce pot de cornichons… ça marche pas ! FLÛTE !

Je veux ces cendres ! Rah mais putain, ça fait deux heures que j'essaie de l'avoir ce pot de merde et à chaque fois je passe au travers !

Ah bah voilà ! Ce n'est pas trop tôt ! Il faut que je me fâche pour avoir ce que je veux. Bon maintenant je devrais pouvoir sortir. Je vais passer par la cuisine ça ira plus vite. Hop, par là. Tiens maman, qu'est-ce que tu fais dans la cuisine ? Encore en train de manger du chocolat en douce je suppose. Il faudrait que tu penses à arrêter. Au revoir à la prochaine. Elle ne m'entend pas c'est vrai, t'en pis, allez tchuss tout le monde !

« AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH ! »

Mais pourquoi tu gueules comme ça maman ?! Je suis peut-être mort, mais ce n'est pas pour autant que je suis sourd ! Je me retourne, pose le pot sur le plan de travail. Ah visiblement c'est de ma faute. Même si elle ne me voit pas, elle peut voir le pot. C'est vrai que ça doit faire bizarre de voir les cendres de son fils se balader toutes seules dans toute la maison.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?! » demande mon père paniqué.

Tiens voilà le daron. Il n'y a rien du tout, tires toi et emmène maman avec toi dans une autre pièce que je puisse me tirer tranquillement. J'ai un rencart.

Bien sûr ma mère balance tout ce qu'elle a vu… Papa lance un regard à mon pot. Je fais une super grimace dont j'ai le secret. Aucune réaction. C'est bon il ne me voit vraiment pas.

Oui tu as raison c'est maman qui hallucine, c'est encore un choc suite à ma mort, elle a cru le ranger mais en fait non. Oui elle est folle, tout à fait. Oui voilà va la coucher ça lui fera du bien. Et remue toi un peu, j'ai autre chose à faire ! C'est fou ça, tu es toujours aussi lent ! Je pense même que ça empire avec les années !

Ah non ! Tu reposes tout de suite ce pot ! Tu ne le remonte pas là-haut ! Et merde tu fais chier, j'ai plus qu'à tout recommencer ! Super ! Comme si je n'avais que ça à faire ! Je veux bien que je suis mort mais ce n'est pas une raison, ça ne m'empêche pas de m'inventer une vie ! Je n'ai plus qu'à tout recommencer, retour à la case départ ! Je suis heureux ! Youhou ! Danse de la joie ! Aller cette fois je fonce ! Je passe par le salon ! Oui voilà, personne dans l'escalier, je suis à quelques mètres de la sortie. Je vais y arriver ! Et merde revoilà le daron. Vite je pose l'urne. Vas y passe, tu ne me vois pas, je suis caché. Visiblement pas assez bien, je viens d'être découvert…

M'en fou cette fois il est hors de question que je remonte dans ces maudites chiottes ! Lâche tout de suite mes cendres ! Papa je ne le répéterais pas ! Ne m'oblige pas à m'en mêler ! Lâche ça ! Bon tu l'auras voulu… Je choppe le pot. Mon père doit sentir une force invisible, c'est-à-dire moi, tirer le pot dans le sens inverse. Pris de peur il lâche tout. J'ouvre la porte et me sauve en courant. Bien sûr pour mon père il s'agit juste d'un pot à cornichons où sont mises les cendres de son fils chéri qui se fait la malle tout seul comme un grand. Quand je me retourne, il s'est évanouit. Pris de scrupule, je commence à faire demi-tour. Mais tu es con où quoi Byakuya ? D'après toi, à quoi tu vas servir ?! Tu es mort, il ne te voit et ne t'entends pas, et en plus, il va carrément mourir d'une crise cardiaque si à son réveil, il se retrouve nez à nez avec une urne en lévitation qui veille sur lui. T'en pis je me casse ! Pardon papa !

Alors avec tout ça, j'ai oublié par où se trouve l'église. Peut-être par-là, au pire ça coûte rien d'essayer, ce n'est pas comme si ma vie était en jeu….

Ça fait une heure que je marche et toujours rien, l'église était de l'autre côté. Décidemment ce n'est pas ma journée ! Bon je vais pousser la chansonnette en attendant.

Un kilomètre à pied ça use, ça use. Un kilomètre à pied ça use les souliers.

Deux kilomètres à pied ça use, ça use. Deux kilomètres à pied ça use les souliers.

Trois kilomètres à pied ça use, ça use. Trois kilomètres à pied ça use les souliers.

Ah bah la voilà cette église ! Je passe à travers la porte, ça ira plus vite. Ah bah non je suis con ! Si je passe à travers la porte, moi je passe sans problème, mais mon pot de cendre ne va pas passer et se briser au sol. Je n'aurais pas l'air fin si je dois passer mon temps à courir après mes cendres qui volent aux quatre coins du monde. Je me vois bien passer le restant de ma mort à courir partout pour ne pas me prendre un mur invisible en pleine face.

Bon du coup on ouvre la porte. Haha Satan rentre dans ton église petit curé de merde ! Justement il est en pleine messe ! J'adore qu'il tire. Il faut dire que j'ai bien choisi mon moment. En plein blâme de l'enfer la porte s'ouvre toute seule ! Heureusement que j'ai pensé à cacher mes cendres derrière l'autre porte parce que je vois mal Satan se promener sur terre avec son pot de cendres sous le bras, ça ferait moins peur tout de suite.

Oui petits mortel, tremblez devant moi, même si vous ne me voyez pas, sentez ma présence !

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, ce n'est qu'un simple courant d'air. » rassure le prêtre.

Et ma main dans ta gueule ça va être un courant d'air ?! Sens ma présence misérable prêtre ! Tremble face à ma puissance !

En plus le mec c'est une grosse feignasse, il demande à un de ses « fils » d'aller refermer la porte. Il m'énerve à la fin ! Je veux que la porte soit ouverte ! M'en fou je la rouvre ! Et ça peut durer longtemps comme ça, j'ai tout mon temps, je suis mort ! Ah là il n'a pas l'air rassuré ! Tu me sens hein petit prêtre de pacotille ! Cette fois hors de question que je reste dehors, et vu comment il fait noir là-dedans, ils ne verront pas mon pot se promener tout seul. Je le dépose à l'entrée derrière la statue d'un saint inconnu au bataillon.

Tiens-les voilà qui allument des bougies. Je vais pouvoir m'amuser un petit peu. Je souffle et éteint les bougies les unes après les autres. Je sens la peur monter en eux, surtout chez le curé.

Tiens encore quelqu'un qui pleure ? Ah non c'est un mec qui rigole cette fois. Il ne va pas bien celui-là, il vient à l'église pour se fendre la poire. Il faut qu'il aille consulter. Il est où ? En plus on n'y voit rien là-dedans, c'est pire que si j'avais ma tête dans le cul de quelqu'un. Au pire je m'en fou de ce mec, c'est juste un abruti à qui il manque une case. Puis de toute façon il a arrêté de rire.

Oh et puis je me fais chier ici, il n'est pas drôle le curé, je me casse ! Aïe ! J'ai oubli mon pot à cornichons. Et encore ce rire à la noix.

Mais comment je vais faire pour me balader en pleine rue avec mon pot sans me faire remarquer ? Je ne vois vraiment pas !

« Mais ce sont les cendres du jeune Kuchiki que j'ai enterré ce matin ! On dirait que ses parents l'ont oublié. Etrange ! » fit une voix que je reconnaitrais entre mille.

Et pour cause, c'est celui qui à cramé mon corps, limite il m'a confondu avec une pizza le gars ! En tout cas, plus con tu meurs. Comme si les parents d'un défunt allaient oublier les cendres de ce dernier. On y croit tous ! Je sais que ma mère n'a plus toute sa tête mais pas à ce point !

Oh non pitié n'appelez pas mes parents ! Vous ne vous rendez pas compte, ils m'ont foutu dans les chiottes, ou personne ne va jamais en plus ! Pitié ! Je ne veux pas y retourner ! Je voudrais bien vous y voir vous !

**Voilà le chapitre 1 est terminé, j'espère que vous avez aimé. Je vous laisse me donner vos avis (ou non au choix) par review ;) Sachez que je répond à chaque personne :) **

**jubile74: Bonjour, je suis contente que tu ai adoré mon prologue ^^ Tu dois être satisfaite, une seule journée d'attente pour pouvoir lire le chapitre tant attendu ;) j'espère qu'il te plaira! Oui il faut croire que j'ai beaucoup d'humour x) Mais tout ne sera pas forcement que drôle, surtout sur les derniers chapitres ;) Je n'en dit pas plus =X Merci de ton soutien. Bisous. :)**

**Hinokoi: la suite est posté à toi de faire ton boulot maintenant ;) (Je suis sûr de voir de quoi tu parles... une certaine chose que tu es censé faire mais que ne fais pas... parce que comme tu le dit dans une review tu as la flemme... xD).**

**Shimizu-sama: Coucou ma chérie 3 L'épilogue est partit en vacances, je ne sais pas quand il reviendra, mais je peux lui transmettre un message si tu veux? Je suis sa secrétaire ;) Oui il faut que tu la relise mais bon, comme tu l'auras remarqué, j'ai changé pas mal de truc, comme le fait que Bya soit un peu plus méchant envers sa mère xD Et je te signale que j'ai cette fic' et le OS pour Saemoon en cours alors hein, chaque chose en son temps xD je te n'aime aussi et tu me manques! :(**

** .fukutaicho: Je suis contente que tu aimes. Merci de ton soutien. A très vite. bisous! :D**

**Saemoon: Oui mais tu ne croyais quand même pas que j'allais tout vous déballer dés le prologue? Ce n'est pas du tout mon genre! La preuve, Renji n'apparaît même pas dans ce chapitre! mouhahahahahaha xD Le pire c'est que la fin je pensais au pokémon quand je l'ai écrite! xD Et de toute façon Byakuya, surtout au début, n'a aucune crédibilité, il fait même un peu crétin, comme si en mourant, il avait perdu ses neurones xD Pour ce qui est de l'OS, je suis rendu à me deuxième page sur ordi, et je ne suis qu'au début, j'ai un peu de mal à l'écrire vu que je ne connais pas vraiment les personnages, même si j'ai fait beaucoup de recherches sur eux, je ne les maîtrise pas encore très bien. Mais je me tape quand même un sacré délire à l'écrire. pour ce qui est de la longueur je pense qu'il fera dans les cinq pages, un peu de la longueur de ce chapitre. Enfin je te tiens au courant de toute manière! ;) Merci de ton soutien! :) **


	3. Chapter 3 - Connaissance

**Bonjour ou bonsoir tout le monde! Voilà le chapitre deux en espérant qu'il vous plaira!**

**Je vous souhaite à tous et à toutes une bonne lecture! ;)**

**Chapitre II – Connaissance.**

Et merde ! Le voilà qui se dirige vers son bureau pour appeler mes parents ! Je me revois au collège, quand le directeur appelait mes parents parce que je faisais les quatre-cents coups avec Zaraki ! Bon je n'ai pas le choix, si je ne veux pas retourner dans mes chiottes, il faut que je me sauve et vite ! Je récupère mon urne et commence à courir le plus vite que je peux. Etant mort et léger comme l'air, ça ne me pose pas vraiment de problème. Je pourrais même remporter les jeux olympiques je suis sûr !

Ce qui m'énerve c'est que j'entends encore rigoler derrière moi. Ça résonne dans ma tête. Je vais finir par penser que l'on se fout de ma gueule. Je ralentis et retourne en arrière pour voir d'où ça pourrait venir. Il est là ! Il vient tout juste de sortir de l'église, le soleil ébloui ses cheveux rouges feux, il doit bien avoir mon âge. Vu le look, ça ne peut-être qu'un branleur de cité ça, un pauvre. Et maintenant il fait la gueule. Je l'aurais vexé ? Ah bah non ça ne risque pas vu que je suis mort et qu'il ne m'entend pas. Et le voilà qui rigole. Putain mais il est lunatique ce mec ! Grincheux ! Simplet ! Le retour de grincheux ! Ah non en fait simplet ! Mais ce n'est pas possible, on dirait vraiment qu'il m'entend ! Je vais tenter quelque chose, on verra bien. Au pire ça ne me coute rien d'essayer. Alors qu'est-ce que je peux essayer pour voir si l'autre scyzophrène m'entend ? Ah oui je vais faire comme dans les films !

Esprit si tu es là, montre toi ! Ah oui mais non, ça ne marche pas dans ce sens-là vu que c'est moi l'esprit ! Bon on y va en sens inverse alors : humain si tu m'entends, montre le moi ! Et le voilà qui rigole encore. N'empêche, il a vraiment l'air con à rigoler tout seul en pleine rue… Au pire je vais le suivre, justement il rentre dans un appartement, sûrement le sien. Et il me ferme la porte au nez, merci ! Bon je laisse mes cendres à l'entrée, pas le choix vu qu'il a fermé la porte à clé. Je passe la porte. Alors il est où ? Oh putain mais pourquoi il fixe la porte comme ça lui ?! Il m'a fait peur ! Il est vraiment bizarre ce mec, elle a quoi sa porte ? Je me retourne. Rien. Bon ok je suis tombé chez un fou. Je vais partir sans demander mon reste.

« Oui casse toi au lieu de me coller comme une moule à son rocher ! Et puis le fou il t'emmerde d'abord ! » répond le dingue alors que je me retournais.

QUOI ?! IL M'ENTEND ?!

« Et merde… » rajoute-t-il voyant qu'il venait d'attirer mon attention.

Mais s'il m'entend, est-ce qu'il me voit également ?!

« Oui et tu dois sûrement avoir froid parce qu'il n'y a pas grand-chose à voir au magasin, à moins que ce soit naturel. Tout le monde ne peut pas être bien équipé tu me diras. » pesta-t-il.

Réflexe naturel, comme chez tout le monde qui se fait surprendre à poil, je place mes mains devant mon attirail, en mode écrevisse super gêné, même si je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit possible pour un esprit. Je suis censé faire comment pour m'habiller ?! Vu que ce sont des vêtements qui existent, on les verra et je ferais l'homme muet invisible ! Je suis donc condamné à me rester à poil, pour mon plus grand plaisir, ou pas… Surtout devant une racaille de banlieue… Il n'y a rien de mieux, Youhou !

« Bon dégage ! » râle mon locuteur.

Il est toujours aussi aimable celui-là ? Bah ça fait peur ! En attendant qu'il se calme je vais aller m'installer dans le canapé parce que mine de rien ça a été une journée émouvante. Peut-être qu'après monsieur pourra m'expliquer pourquoi je suis encore là si je suis mort.

« Tu es sourd ?! je t'ai dit de te casser ! » répète-t-il sur le même ton.

L'ignorant, je fais comme chez moi et sifflote. Visiblement ça l'énerve, mais il commence à comprendre que ce n'est pas en rallant comme ça qu'il parviendra à me virer. A croire qu'il s'y connait.

« Elle est où ton urne ? Que je la planque pour ne pas effrayer mon invitée ? » finit-il par demander d'un ton un peu plus calme.

Ayant la flemme de lui répondre, je lui montre la porte du doigt. Il l'ouvre et récupère le pot qu'il va planquer dans un des placards de sa cuisine. Décidément, ils ont tous honte de mes cendres ou quoi ?!

« Je compte sur toi pour ne pas me faire chier quand elle sera là ! Je t'aiderais après, comme ça tu me fouteras la paix ! »

J'allume la télé, ne lui répondant toujours pas. Il me fusille du regard. C'est vrai que la télé qui s'allume toute seule ce n'est pas ce qu'il y a de plus discret. Ça sonne. Il éteint la télé, jette un bref coup d'œil dans le miroir de l'entrée. Oui c'est bon tu es beau Vas-y fonce. Il ouvre la porte et embrasse la personne qui se trouvait sur le seuil de cette dernière. Sûrement une racaille de sa cité. Les pauvres restent avec les pauvres. Mais pourquoi se cachent-ils dans un appartement ?

« Vas-y rentre, on a combien de temps cette semaine ? » finit par demande le rouge après avoir interrompu leur baiser.

'J'ai deux heures devant moi pour cette semaine. » fit la femme en entrant dans l'appartement.

Elle était plutôt grande et élancée, une poitrine digne de concurrencer Lolo Ferrari, et avec de longs cheveux roux. Il a du goût le garçon ! Seul truc qui cloche, elle porte un tailleur qui m'est bien familier. Je m'approche pour y jeter un œil de plus près. Mais oui ! C'est une des secrétaires du directeur de ma banque ! J'aurais dû la reconnaître ! A chaque fois il l'engueulait parce qu'elle était bourrée ! On dirait pourtant qu'elle est sobre aujourd'hui… Décidément, c'est une journée bien étrange qui se passe !

Qu'est-ce qu'une riche fout chez un pauvre ? Et pourquoi faire ?

« Bien alors allons-y tout de suite. Tu connais le chemin. Je prépare la chambre pendant que tu vas dans la salle de bain. »

Visiblement, ils avaient leur petite routine tous les deux. Je marche derrière l'homme aux cheveux rouges jusque dans sa chambre. Des roses sur le lit, des bougies sur les tables de nuit et une musique romantique en fond. La femme sort en peignoir et le propriétaire la remplace. Je continu de le suivre.

« Arrêtes de me suivre partout comme ça, je ne suis pas ta mère ! Casse-toi et reviens dans deux heures ! » râle-t-il à voix basse afin que la femme dans la pièce d'à côté ne l'entende pas.

Non mais le gars il me prend pour un gamin paumé ?! Bon ok je suis perdu, mais je ne suis pas un gamin à la recherche de sa mère ! Il va voir celui-là, je vais lui pourrir son rendez-vous galant !

Il soupire. Je rêve ou quoi ? Ce n'est pas parce que je suis mort que tu peux te permettre de soupirer quand je te parle ! Tu devrais t'estimer heureux que j'accepte de t'adresser la parole !

Il quitte la salle de bain, sans prendre la peine de me répondre.

« Tu es prête ? » demande-t-il avec un sourire aguicheur.

Tiens il a un beau cul dans son boxer moulant ! La secrétaire de mon banquier est déjà à poil dans le lit. La vache, elle n'y va pas par quatre chemins la cochonne ! Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai refusé ses avances ? Je vais me taper la tête dans le mur pour avoir fait cette connerie ! Et merde ! Au lieu de me cogner, ma tête passe à travers le mur ! Fais chier !

« Pourquoi tu rigoles ? » fit la secrétaire, interloquée.

Tellement dégouté, je ne m'étais même pas rendu compte que le rouge se tapait un fou rire. Mais il est vraiment con ce mec ! Il a THE coup du siècle et il rigole ?! Dé-sés-pé-rant !

Ah oui mais non c'est de ma faute ! J'avais oublié qu'il me voyait et m'entendait ! Haha le con !

Oubliant ce qu'il venait de se passer et tentant de m'oublier, il approcha sa « proie » à quatre pattes, cherchant la bouche pulpeuse de sa copine. Ça a des bons côtés d'être mort, plus besoin de sites pornos, j'ai les pornos en direct live, plus vrai que nature ! Trop bien ! Faites comme si je n'étais pas là surtout, je m'assois juste dans le fauteuil d'en face.

« Tu es sûr que ça va ? Tu as l'air contrarié… » s'inquiète la secrétaire, stoppant leur baiser.

« Oui t'inquiète. » répondit-il, essayant de ne pas être trop sec.

Je ne voudrais pas vous presser surtout mais il ne vous reste plus qu'une heure et demi, alors bouge vieux ! Fait la grimper aux rideaux pour nous deux ! Emmène là au septième ciel ! Allez défonce lui la…..

« Bon là ça suffit ! Désolé Matsumoto mais je suis ailleurs, je ne te fais pas payer bien entendu ! Et ce sera gratuit la semaine prochaine, excuse-moi ! » s'emporte soudainement le rouge.

Oups je crois que c'est de ma faute… Mais c'est quoi cette histoire d'argent ? Non seulement c'est une racaille, et en plus c'est un gigolo ?! Laissez-moi rire ! HAHAHA !

« Euh ok, bah salut Renji ! »

Elle se rhabille et disparait. Moi je suis toujours littéralement mort de rire. Gigolo ? C'est bien la première fois que j'en vois un !

« Tu as fini de te foutre de ma gueule ?! Tout le monde n'est pas né sur une bonne étoile avec pleins de thunes ! Il y en a qui doivent faire des choses honteuses pour s'en sortir ! Tu n'as aucun respect ! Et tu crois que ça me plait de fourrer ma bite dans n'importe quel trou ?! Je te signale que je ne choisis pas qui je me tape ! Il m'arrive de coucher avec des thons ! Mais c'est le métier, si je veux survivre, je n'ai pas le choix ! Alors avant de te foutre de ma gueule, pose-toi des questions ! Bordel de merde ! » peste le fameux Renji, fou de rage, après avoir vérifié que la secrétaire était bien partie.

Roh ça y est, monsieur le grincheux est de retour. Faut savoir prendre la rigolade un petit peu ! Franchement, où allons-nous si on ne peut même plus rigoler ? Un métier, c'est un métier ! Puis étant riche, je le sais bien que les pauvres font les métiers les plus pourris ! Je vois mal un bourge comme moi nettoyer les chiottes. Les pauvres ne nous serviraient à rien sinon. C'est un peu comme les chiens, s'ils ne montaient pas la garde et s'ils n'étaient pas amusants, ils ne nous serviraient à rien.

« Non mais tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis ?!Et qu'est-ce que la richesse t'a apporté ?! Vas-y dis-moi ! Parce que en attendant, malgré tout ton pognon, tu es mort et tu appelles à l'aide ! Ton pognon pourri ne t'a pas sauvé ! Et moi je suis toujours vivant alors que je n'ai pas de thunes ! »

Là je dois avouer qu'il marque un point. Qu'est-ce que la richesse m'a apporté ? De la tristesse, de la méfiance, de la solitude, de l'ennui… Mais en bien ? Pas grand-chose.

« En tout cas, tu peux aller te faire foutre pour que je t'aide ! Demande à un chien, peut-être qu'il te servira mieux que moi ! »

Visiblement Renji était fou de rage. Mais il ne pensait pas ce qu'il disait…

« Oh que si que je le pense ! Casse-toi ! »

Bon ok il le pense. Mais c'est juste parce qu'il est en colère, ça lui passera. En attendant je vais regarder la télé. J'allume cette dernière et tombe sur une émission sur le paranormal. Dire qu'il y a encore quelques jours, je n'y croyais pas. Et pourtant me voilà en chair et en os, enfin, en vent et…. En vent, sur le canapé à regarder la télé chez inconnu, qui est également la seule personne qui pourrait me venir en aide, me ressusciter.

« Comment comptes-tu ressusciter alors que tout ce qui reste de ton corps ce ne sont que quelques cendres, mélangés à celles de ton cercueil, le tout dans un vulgaire pot ? » râla le propriétaire des lieux.

Haha, je savais bien qu'il ne pouvait pas résister à l'envi de me parler ! Je suis trop fort ! Mais une nouvelle fois, il marque un point. Mais il doit bien y avoir une solution un moyen de me faire revenir. Il va me le dire !

« Je t'ai dit d'aller te faire foutre ! » fut sa seule réponse.

Roh mais non Vas-y fait pas ton radin ! Pitié ! C'est une question de vie ou de mort ! Je me mets à genoux s'il le faut !

« De vie ou de mort ? Tu es déjà mort de toute manière, donc ça ne changera pas grand-chose. » ricana-t-il d'un ton sadique.

C'est vrai mais c'est une façon de parler ! Pffffff quand il s'agit de jouer sur la corde sensible là il s'amuse. Vas-y donne toi à fond! Fais-moi mal à ma rappeler que je suis mort ! En attendant tu dis de moi mais question morale de merde tu ne vaux pas mieux ! Tu te plains que je me moque de ta pauvreté mais toi tu te fous de moi parce que je suis mort, tu ne sais pas ce que ça fait de se réveiller et d'être mort, que plus personne ne t'entende ou ne te voit, de ne plus pouvoir savourer la nourriture ou la boisson, de ne plus sentir la chaleur du soleil et d'avoir constamment froid ! Je ne savais même pas que j'étais mort quand je me suis réveillé ! Et je ne sais toujours pas comment c'est arrivé ! Tu imagines à quel point ça peut être douloureux ?! Non alors au lieu de me faire des serments, apprends à tourner ta langue sept fois dans ta bouche avant de parler, ça t'évitera sans doute de dire trop de conneries !

Voilà cette fois on est quittes ! Haha ! Byakuya qui dit des choses censées et sérieuses ça te choque hein ?! Tu l'as dans le fion ! Ça t'embouche un coin ! J'ai marqué un point ! Héhé Bya-Bya remonte la côte ! Haha ! Danse de la joie ! Je suis le meilleur ! Nananananère !

Renji se remet à rigoler de bon cœur :

« Tu es vraiment trop con ! »

Il se tient les côtes, assis dans le canapé, mort de rire. Il devrait sourire plus souvent. Il me regarde, tout en essuyant les larmes de son fou rire.

« Bon je veux bien t'aider à savoir comment tu es mor. J'irais enquêter pendant que toi tu resteras ici. Il est hors de question que je me promène avec ton urne. Déjà que les gens me trouvent bizarre parce que j'ai les cheveux rouges et des tatouages alors si en plus je me ballade avec un pot rempli de cendres humaines sous le bras, ils vont carrément m'interner dans un hôpital psychiatrique !

Mais non je veux venir moi ! Ce n'est pas juste ! Snif ! C'est trop injuste !

« Bon calimero tu as fini ? Je vais faire une sieste. » dit le rouge en allant dans sa chambre.

Je le suis. Est-ce qu'il m'entend quand il dort ? Je vais voir ça. Là, ça y est, il s'endort. Tentative lancée : Allô la terre, ici les martiens, est-ce que vous nous recevez cinq sur cinq. Non aucun signal visiblement. Parfait !

Direction la cuisine. Où est-ce qu'il a mis mes cendres ? Ah oui là ! Hop je verse les cendres dans une bouteille de soda comme ça il ne verra pas la différence. Je range l'urne pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons. Maintenant retour dans la chambre. J'espère qu'il va vite se lever parce que les fantômes ne dorment pas, ils n'en ont plus vraiment besoin, mais par contre ils savent ce que c'est que de se faire chier.

Au bout de trente minutes couché à côté de lui, à attendre, alors que je m'apprêtais à me rendre dans le salon pour regarder la télévision, Renji se réveilla. Il lui fallut plusieurs minutes pour se lever et il se dirigea dans la cuisine. Mon plan marchait comme sur des roulettes ! Cependant, je préférais faire style de rien, pour ne pas qu'il lise dans mes pensées.

« Tu regardes quoi ? » demande-t-il, en sortant la fameuse bouteille de soda.

Une émission sur les pandas. Je sais c'est con mais que veux-tu, je suis un grand gamin et ces petites bestioles m'ont toujours fasciné !

« Moi aussi ! C'est trop mignon les pandas ! » dit-il en venant s'asseoir à mes côtés, tenant sa bouteille de soda dans les mains.

Oui c'est bien vrai, je suis content de ne plus être le seul. Me parents se moquaient de moi !

Un verre, deux verres, trois verres, quinze verres, la bouteille est finie !

Haha mon plan a marché ! Je suis diabolique !

« Quel plan ?! Qu'est-ce que tu as fait encore comme conneries ?! » demande Renji, en total panique.

Merde j'ai tendance à oublier qu'il entend tout ce que je pense ! Bon on fait style de rien, on soupire un coup, il ne sait rien. Voilà zen ! On inspire, on expire et on sifflote le premier air qui nous vient à l'esprit.

Renji est en train de cogiter, réfléchissant à ce que j'aurais bien pu inventer, perdu entre la rage et l'inquiétude. Haha qu'il est mignon le garçon !

Je suis fatigué, étrange ! Je lance un regard à Renji qui s'est profondément endormi, d'un seul coup ! Et bah, il a le sommeil facile ce mec !

Je baille… Mes paupières sont lourdes…..Je suis terriblement fatigué…. Je m'endors ….. Je crois que cette fois…. Ça y est… Je… Meurs….. Pour…. De… Bon …

…..

**Voilà le chapitre deux est fini, j'espère que vous avez aimez. n'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis, je ne mange pas ;) (Je viens de prendre mon petit déjeuner xD) **

** .fukutaicho: C'est vrai que ce chapitre est particulièrement drôle! Je me suis vraiment bien amusé à l'écrire, comme tout le reste de l'histoire en même temps ^^' Je suppose que tu avais trouvé qui était la personne qui rigole x) Merci, bisous et à bientôt ;)**

**kitotekika: Je suis vraiment contente que ça te plaise et merci d'avoir pris le temps de poster une review! Même si j'écris avant tout pour moi, par plaisir, ça fait chaud au coeur de voir que les gens apprécies ce que je fais et ça me pousse à continuer dans cette direction, alors sincèrement merci à toi! :) En espérant que cette suite te plaira également :) **

**jubile74: Encore une fois je suis heureuse que tu aimes mon "travail" ^^ Je te laisse me donner tes avis pour ce chapitre-ci. Bisous et à bientôt ^^**

**Saemoon: Si bya tiens une pancarte, tu peux être sûr que toute sa famille meurt d'une crise cardiaque xD tu imagines le pauvre prêtre au milieu de toute une famille de mort? xD Oui et comme tu l'auras constater dans ce chapitre-ci, Bya aggrave son cas et ce n'est pas prés de s'arrêter xD Ils vont se faire la "guerre" tout les deux ;) Bah j'ai déjà vu à la télé que certaines personnes ont la phobie des kiwis alors tu sais, plus rien ne me choque maintenant xD Pour le OS il continu doucement mais sûrement. Je pense le finir aujourd'hui ou demain. Et je suis déjà à cinq pages donc je pense qu'il sera assez long! ;) Merci et à bientôt! :)**


	4. Chapter 4 - Nouvelle chance

**Chalut tout le monde... Non attendez, posez moi toutes ces pierres, j'ai une bonne excuse. Laissez moi le temps de me défendre avant de me lincher sur place. Je sais bien que j'ai pris du retard sur ce chapitre, mais j'ai eu le bac blanc et quelques soucis de famille qui passe avant tout. Voilà, si vous avez un coeur, laissez moi en vie s'il vous plait, je ne veux pas mourir tout de suite, je suis trop jeune! **

**Bon ok, je viens de me taper un délire toute seule mais ce n'est pas grave! Je vous laisse découvrir ce chapitre, un peu plus long que les précédents, et, à mon avis, l'un voir LE plus drôle de l'histoire.**

**Bonne lecture tout le monde! :)**

**Chapitre III – Nouvelle chance.**

Aïe putain ma tête ! J'ai l'impression de sortir d'un lendemain de cuite ! Pourtant il ne me semble n'avoir bu que du soda… Oui c'est ça ! Devant un documentaire sur les pandas ! Avec le fantôme le plus con de la terre, mais bon, il a tout de même un certain charme, tant qu'il garde la bouche fermé et qu'il reste immobile. Tiens d'ailleurs en parlant de lui, il venait de faire une connerie !

« Byakuya, où es-tu ?! Qu'est-ce que tu as encore inventé ?! »

Aucune réponse. Mais où est-il passé ? In ne peut pas avoir quitté l'appartement vu que c'est moi qui ai l'urne. Je vais tout de même vérifier. Bah oui c'est bon elle est là. Alors là je ne comprends plus rien ! Quand je veux me débarrasser de lui, il reste et quand je commence à m'habituer à lui voilà qu'il se volatilise dans la nature.

J'ai beau le chercher dans tout l'appartement, aucune trace de ce maboul !

Bah merde… Aurais-je rêvé sa présence ? Bah non, je suis con… Si ça avait été le cas, il n'y aurait pas son urne dans un des placards de ma cuisine !

« Renji, tu m'entends ? » fit une petite voix, résonnant dans ma tête.

J'aurais reconnu la voix de Byakuya entre mille. Ce n'est pas trop tôt ! Comme s'il ne pouvait pas répondre avant !

« Oui Bya', où es-tu ? » demandais-je, interloqué.

Un silence de presque une minute s'installa. Soudain la petite voix repris, toute timide.

« Je crois que je suis dans ta tête… »

Genre dans ma tête ?! Il se fout de ma gueule là ?! C'est une blague ! Oui je suis sûr que c'est une blague ! Ce n'est pas possible qu'il rentre dans ma tête comme ça ! Même un cas de possession ne se déroule pas comme ça ! Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait comme conneries ?! Et où est-il ?!

« Je t'ai dit que j'étais dans ta tête. Je pensais que comme ça je pourrais te suivre n'importe où sans que tu aies à te balader avec mes cendres. Mais visiblement mon plan a un peu trop bien marché. Certes je peux te suivre partout, mais je suis en toi maintenant, dans ta tête… »

Il a l'air sérieux… Mais comment a-t-il pu faire une chose pareille ?! C'est du jamais vu !

« J'ai vidé mes cendres dans ton soda et tu les as bu. Mes cendres sont restées attachés à ton organisme et me voilà bloqué dans ton cerveau ! »

Ok donc, non seulement je suis coincé avec un gogol dans ma tête, mais en plus il peut lire dans mes pensées ! Et j'ai bu ses cendres ! Mais c'est vraiment dèguelasse ! Je vais le tuer ! Ah non c'est vrai qu'il est déjà mort… Non mais ce n'est pas possible d'être aussi con ! Je rêve ! Dites-moi que je vais me réveiller, que tout cela n'est qu'un simple cauchemar !

Bon il ne me reste plus qu'à me faire exorciser par le curé du coin. Allez hop go à l'église pour la deuxième fois de la journée. Moi qui n'aime pas trop y aller et bien c'est raté !

« Non Renji, tu ne peux pas me faire ça ! Pas après tout ce que nous avons vécu tous les deux ! » me supplia la petite voix dans ma tête.

On a rien vécu du tout ! Et puis je suis encore libre de faire ce que je veux ! Je suis majeur et vacciné ! Non mais oh il se croit où se mec ? Ça y est, il s'incruste dans un corps sans payer et je devrais lui obéir ? C'est la fête du slip ou quoi ?!

Non mais sérieux, à part me faire chier et m'empêcher de travailler, tu n'as rien fait du tout !

« Non maintenant que l'on vie à deux, il faut que l'on se mette d'accord ! »

Parce que tu m'as demandé mon avis pour venir squatter mon corps ?! Pas aux dernières nouvelles ! Alors ta morale à deux balles tu peux te la carrer bien profond là où je pense ! Je fais ce que je veux de mon corps !

« NOTRE corps ! »

Non mais je rêve ! Le mec il s'incruste chez moi, il squatte carrément mon corps et je devrais fermer ma gueule ?! On nage en plein délire là ! J'hallucine !

Et puis merde, je m'en fou j'y vais !

« Non ! »

Ne l'écoutant plus, je décide de quitter mon appartement. Je me lève du canapé. Un pas … et biiim je tombe. Sans doute le malaise que j'ai fait qui m'a fatigué et je me suis relevé trop vite. Deuxième tentative : biiim ! Putain fais chier à la fin ! Troisième tentative… et me revoilà en train de manger la moquette du salon ! Oui il y en a qui la fume, et bah moi je la mange. Je ne suis pas un petit joueur ! Je joue dans la cours des grands moi !

Mais comment est-ce que ça ce fait que je ne tienne pas debout ?!

Hahaha ! A ton avis où est-ce que je suis ? Je ne suis pas dans ton cul mais dans ton cerveau ! Ce qui veut dire que j'ai le contrôle de la moitié des commandes. Tu contrôles une partie de ton corps, le côté droit visiblement. Mais moi je contrôle le côté gauche ! Si je ne veux pas bouger, ma jambe, enfin ta jambe qui m'appartient désormais ne bougera pas d'un pouce ! Hahaha »

Le mec me vole mon corps, enfin la moitié et ça le fait marrer que je me casse la gueule ? Du con je te signale que si tu ne coopères pas c'est ton corps aussi qui va s'abimer à se viander comme ça ! Alors arrête de faire le malin et laisse-moi marcher !

« Tant que tu ne quittes pas l'appartement ça me va. »

Genre je ne peux même plus sortir de chez moi maintenant ? Je crois que c'est du jamais vu ça. Le mec est séquestré chez lui par son propre corps ! Youpi ! Tu vas voir, tu vas me le payer ! Mais en attendant, on avance. J'avance d'un pas, allez à toi vas-y… Mais putain soit un plus rapide ! On n'y arrivera jamais si tu es aussi lent ! Aller on se relève…Mais appui sur ton bras ! Je ne vais pas me relever tout seul, réfléchis un peu ! Bon on y retourne… je fais un pas, tu fais un pas, je fais un pas… Ah mais putain vas moins vite ! Tu es malade ou quoi ?! C'est tout l'un ou tout l'autre avec toi ! On ne va jamais y arriver !

« Tu n'es jamais content ! Soit je vais trop vite, soit pas assez ! Il faudrait que tu te mettes d'accord avec toi-même ! »

Non mais avec moi-même je suis en total accord figures-toi ! C'est toi mon problème ! Tu t'incrustes dans ma petite vie peinarde et fous la merde alors que j'étais tranquille et que je ne demandais rien à personne !

Bon on recommence ! Un, deux, un, deux, un, deux, un, deux…. Bah voilà tu vois quand tu veux ! N'empêche heureusement que je parle dans ma tête parce que j'aurais l'air bien con sinon !

(DRING) Tiens ça sonne. Ah c'est vrai que j'avais rendez-vous avec une de mes clientes aujourd'hui. Bon Byakuya, on essaie d'être le plus naturel possible, comme on vient de faire : un, deux, un, deux, un, deux… La porte n'est plus qu'à deux mètres, courage ! Un, deux, un, deux, un, deux…. Vas-y Bya, prend la poignée, dépêche-toi ! Bah oui je suis gaucher sinon je ne te demanderais pas d'ouvrir la porte ! Tu es con ou tu le fait exprès ?

Voilà c'est bien, maintenant tu tournes la poignée… non pas de ce côté… de l'autre… oui c'est bien vas-y !

« Bonjour Renji ! On avait rendez-vous ! Je suis un peu en avance, je voulais avoir plus de temps avec mon sexy boy ! » fit une voix féminine alors que la porte était à peine ouverte.

* * *

J'ai récupéré un corps ! Youpi ! En plus il n'est pas mal du tout comme nouveau corps ! Peut-être pas mieux que celui que j'avais à l'origine mais bon quand même, c'est mieux que rien, et puis j'aurais pu tomber sur pire, genre Shrek ! Et en bonus, je vais pouvoir me taper des filles à volonté ! Je n'aurais pas pu rêver mieux ! Si seulement j'avais su ce que la mort me réservait, je serais mort depuis longtemps !

Bon aller on se concentre, on va ouvrir la porte ! Voilà… Ah merde Renji est gaucher. J'ouvre la porte, prêt à voir la bombe.

« Bonjour Renji ! On avait rendez-vous ! Je suis un peu en avance, je voulais avoir plus de temps avec mon sexy boy ! » fit une voix féminine alors que j'ouvrais la porte.

Wow mais vas-y saute moi carrément dessus je ne te dirais rien ! Il faudrait peut-être envisager de se calmer un peu ! On ne saute pas sur les gens comme ça ! Attend au moins que j'ai finis d'ouvrir la porte ! Genre on dirait que la meuf elle se fait des perfusions au café toutes les nuits ! Etrangement ça me rappelle quelqu'un…

Bon allons voir à quoi ressemble notre hystérique !

Non je rectifie, je vis un cauchemar, et encore, même les enfers me serait plus agréable que cette vision abominable. Peut-être que je n'ai pas hérité du corps de Shrek, mais je vais me le taper !

Sérieusement Renji, tu ne peux pas accepter de te taper ça ?! Tu déconnes ?! L'avantage d'être dans sa tête c'est que l'on peut discuter sans que personne ne nous entendent :

« Bah quoi ? ça va elle n'est pas si mal que ça. Puis en plus elle paie bien ! »

Non mais je m'en fou de combien elle paie ! Je ne fous pas ma bite là-dedans ! Il en est hors de question !

« Euh… tu es gentils mais c'est MA bite… »

Tout ce qui est à toi et à moi maintenant je te rappelle.

« Et moi je te rappelle que tu ne m'as pas laissé le choix ! »

Bon ok là il marque un point. Mais je m'en fou, je ne changerais pas d'avis ! Il est hors de question que je couche avec cette chose !

« Tu exagères quand même… ce n'est pas comme si je te demandais de te taper le monstre du Loch Ness. On n'a pas toujours ce que l'on veut dans la vie monsieur le fils à papa ! »

Ma décision est prise. J'invite tout de même la femme à rentrer, je ne suis pas si méchant que ça. Elle me regarde bizarrement. Bah quoi ? Elle veut ma photo ou quoi ? Ok c'est vrai que ça fait cinq bonnes minutes que l'on est sur le seuil de la porte à ne pas parler, mais j'étais en pleine discussion avec mon colocataire.

« Je ne voudrais pas trop m'imposer mais je te signale tout de même que c'est moi le propriétaire de ce corps, et tu en es seulement le colocataire. Clandestin par-dessus le marché ! »

Ouai bon on s'en fou, ce n'est qu'un détail parmi tant d'autres. Vas-y parle lui, mais n'oublie pas ce que j'ai dit : Je ne coucherais pas avec !

« Oui c'est bon j'ai compris, je ne suis pas sourd. »

Et le voilà qui blablate avec la meuf, quel charmeur ce mec ! Je rêve ! Comment peut-il avoir envie de séduire une telle chose ? Il n'a vraiment aucun amour propre !

« Bon j'aimerais pouvoir faire mon travail correctement alors si tu pouvais arrêter de m'emmerder avec tes pensées à la con tu serais un amour ! »

Bah voilà maintenant c'est de ma faute. Le gars à des goûts de chiottes, il n'assume pas et me remet la faute dessus. Pffffff….

« Oui fais la gueule si tu veux. Laisse-moi le contrôle, je te promets de ne pas coucher avec. De toute manière, ça n'est jamais arrivé. Cette cliente vient fréquemment pour discuter, elle me paie pour ça, pas pour coucher avec. Du moins pas pour le moment. »

OUUUUUFFFF ! Mais pourquoi devrais-je te faire confiance ?

« Tu es dans ma tête, tu dois bien savoir ce que je pense, et donc si je mens ou non. »

Oui c'est vrai, il marque encore un point. Bon vas-y mais je te surveille.

Alors direction la chambre. Elle se couche d'un côté, Renji, enfin lui et moi de l'autre.

« Oh Renji si tu savais à quel point je suis malheureuse… » commença à chouiner la jeune femme.

Bah oui bien sûr, tu es malheureuse mais tu viens quand même voir un gigolo. C'est très crédible tout ça.

« Que t'arrive-t-il ma belle ? » lui demande mon propriétaire, la prenant dans ses bras.

Ah non mais arrête tes conneries là ! Tire-toi ! Ne te colle pas à elle comme ça tu es malade ! On risque d'être contaminé ! Je retire le bras gauche qui enlaçait la cliente. Merde, je ne peux pas virer le reste. Putain fais chier !

« Ferme là un peu, tu ne vois pas qu'elle est malheureuse ! » pesta Renji, dans sa tête pour que je me taise.

Bah oui prend sa défense maintenant ! M'en fou moi je ne lui ferais pas de câlin ! Il en est hors de question ! L'un de nous deux à garder son amour propre figure toi ! Je ne l'ai jamais prise dans mes bras lorsque j'étais vivant, ce n'est pas maintenant que je suis mort que ça va changer !

« Tu la connais ?! » demanda Renji interloqué.

Euh….. Non je ne vois pas pourquoi tu penses une chose pareille voyons.

« Mon frère adoptif… Mon grand frère chéri est mort… » m'interrompit l'autre pleurnicheuse.

Les yeux de Renji s'ouvrirent de stupeur, grand comme des soucoupes. Et oui, tu as dans tes bras la plus grande erreur de mes parents.

« Tu m'expliques ? » demanda-t-il sous le choc, oubliant même de parler dans sa tête.

« Bah en fait, ses parents m'ont adopté… » commença-t-elle.

Non pour être exact. Un matin, ma mère eut envie d'avoir un autre enfant. Il y en a qui veulent des chiens, bah ma mère voulait un gamin. Une petite fille pour pouvoir jouer à la poupée. Ils ont donc adopté cette chose. »

« Ils m'ont sauvé de la rue et ont pris soin de moi. J'étais la plus heureuse. On formait une famille unie et heureuse. » continua-t-elle.

Pffffff que des conneries. Papa était tout le temps au travail, maman toute seule, se lassant de tout ce qu'elle avait au bout d'une semaine et ma pseudo sœur passait ses journées dehors à claquer tout le pognon de mon père, qui n'est pas le sien ! Quelle vie de folie… Youhou !

« Je ne sais pas ce qui lui a pris. Il a fait un braquage de banque avec un de ses amis. Ils ont été abattue tous les deux. »

Ah c'est vrai ! Tout me revient ! Le braquage, l'ennui, Zaraki, les otages, les flics, les tirs, le sang qui sortait de mes veines en cascade.

« Pourquoi braquer une banque alors que tu es déjà riche ? Tu es encore plus con que je ne le pensais. » pensa Renji, à mon intention.

Bah parce que je m'ennuyais. Je voulais un peu de sensation forte !

« Oh Renji, je m'en veux ! Je n'ai jamais pu lui dire à quel point je l'aimais… » pleurnicha encore et toujours ma sœur.

Tu sais Rukia, même s'il est mort, il reste dans ton cœur… »

Alors là certainement pas !

« Et je suis sûr qu'il t'entend de là où il est... »

Non je n'entends rien ! Lalalalalalalalalalalala…

« Il suffit que tu lui dises et il l'entendra, peu importe où il est. »

Non ne dis rien ! Je n'entends rien ! La mort m'a rendu sourd…

« Putain mais tu vas la fermer ?! » pensa Renji furax.

« Oui tu as raison. Tu es tellement parfait Renji ! Je t'aime ! » sanglota Rukia, se jetant sur lui, sur moi, enfin sur nous.

Elle pose ses lèvres sur les nôtres. Nous embrassant goulument. BEURK ! Mais c'est dèguelasse franchement ! Ma pseudo-sœur ne peut pas m'embrasser, ce n'est pas possible ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai bien pu faire pour mériter une chose pareille ?!

Mais dégage bordel de merde ! Avec un bras je vais avoir du mal à la virer ! Renji aide moi putain !

« C'est mon métier… »

Non mais je rêve ! C'est toi qui m'as promis que l'on ne coucherait pas avec elle !

« Et ? On ne couche pas avec là. Au cas où tu ne serais pas au courant, coucher avec quelqu'un c'est quand tu as un rapport sexuel avec la personne, et pour ça il faut qu'il y ait pénétration. Je n'ai donc pas menti. »

Je te déteste ! Connard ! Et puis il y a pénétration de sa langue dèguelasse dans ma bouche ! Enfin c'est la tienne mais j'ai quand même l'impression que c'est moi qu'elle embrasse ! C'est immonde ! Imagine si tu roulais une pelle à ta sœur, enfin si tu en a une… Avoue que c'est dégoutant !

Renji resserre son étreinte d'un bras, rendant le baiser à ma sœur. Alors que sa langue taquinait la mienne, enfin la sienne…. Rah je ne sais plus… ses doigts glissèrent sous notre T-shirt. Je vais vomie sérieux !

Renji commence à déboutonner le chemisier de ma sœur qui commence à gémir. Seigneur vous qui êtes aux cieux, je fais un dernier appel au secours, je vous en prie, venez m'aidez. Empêchez cet inceste abominable, cette erreur de la nature. Au nom du père, du fils et du Saint-Esprit, Amen !

« Je t'avais bien dit que je te le ferais payer d'avoir piqué la moitié de mon corps ! Quand on joue au con avec moi, on le paie, mais on ne gagne pas, parce qu'au jeu du plus con je suis imbattable ! »

Pffffff oui c'est ça, connard !

Il passe sa main dans le dos, cherchant à dégrafer le soutien-gorge de ma sœur. Jésus Marie Joseph !

« Oh Renji, ça ira plus vite si tu utilises tes deux mains ! Tu n'imagines pas depuis combien de temps mon corps brûle de désir à ton égard ! » gémissait ma sœur.

Alors là même pas en rêve ! Je refuse d'être le complice de cet acte horrible !

Renji l'embrasse pour qu'elle se taise et parvient tant bien que mal à dégrafer le fameux soutien-gorge de sa cliente. Il libère ainsi les deux petits smarties de ma sœur. C'est à vomir ! C'est du viol, je vais porter plainte ! Salir mon corps, enfin la moitié de son corps que je lui ai emprunté. C'est une honte ! Puis en plus de ça elle veut se taper un pauvre, elle qui est pleins de thunes ! Si papa et maman savaient ça… Quel honte, mais quel honte franchement. Le seul endroit où je peux encore me refugier c'est dans un des recoins du cerveau étroit de mon hôte. Je me dirige donc au fond de celui-ci et, désespéré, je commence à me taper la tête contre la paroi.

Aïe ! » hurle de douleur Renji.

Ma sœur, qui était en train de déboutonner le jeans de ce dernier, marqua un temps d'arrêt.

« Je t'ai fait mal ? Excuse-moi c'est la première fois que … » commença-t-elle, avant qu'il l'a coupe :

Non tu n'y es pour rien, c'est moi. Je crois que je suis malade, j'ai très mal à la tête. »

« Ah je vais te laisser alors, on verra pour une prochaine fois, ne t'en fais pas. »

Renji, l'air désolé, la remercia et lui dit, alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à quitter la pièce :

« Pour ton frère, parle lui, ou écrit lui, je suis sûr qu'il entendra ton mal être de là où il est. Ne t'en fais pas. Et toutes mes condoléances. Si tu as besoin de parler, je suis là. »

Elle lui fit un sourire triste en guise de remerciement puis quitta l'appartement.

« Bon et toi je t'interdis de taper dans mon crâne comme ça ! Tu es malade ou quoi ?! Tu penses que l'on va aller loin si tu me fais faire un traumatisme crânien ?! Réfléchis un peu de temps en temps, ça ne te ferais pas de mal ! »

Au pire, je m'en fou personnellement, je suis déjà mort.

« Putain mais tu n'es qu'un égoïste toi ! Comment comptes-tu que je t'aide à passer de l'autre côté si tu me tues ?! »

Il marque un point… Mais je m'en tape… Si tu ne fais pas ce que je veux, je recommence ! Tu vas voir, je vais organiser une véritable fête dans ton cerveau et tu t'en souviendras toute ta vie !

« Monsieur fait du chantages pour arriver à ses fins ? Qu'est-ce que c'est petit ! Comme ton Q.I tu me diras… Tu es vraiment quelqu'un de mesquin ! »

Mais au moins ça marche ! Dans le monde d'où je viens, rien ne nous résiste et tous les moyens sont bons pour obtenir les rares choses que le destin ne veut pas nous donner. Tous les coups sont permis !

« Pffffff c'est pitoyable ! Comme si c'était une solution ! Tu sais l'argent ne fait pas tout ! Vous n'avez aucun mérite ! As-tu seulement ressenti le sentiment de fierté après avoir travaillé dur pour obtenir ce que tu voulais ?! »

Comment pourrais-je ressentir ça alors que je n'avais qu'à claquer des doigts pour avoir ce que je souhaitais ? C'est surement ça qui m'a manqué, c'est pour ça que j'étais si malheureux et que j'ai braqué cette putain de banque ! Ah non, ça c'est de la faute de Zaraki, quel connard ce mec ! Il faut que je le retrouve celui-là !

« Ouai bah tu le retrouveras plus tard ! Moi je suis crevé avec toutes tes conneries ! » pesta intérieurement Renji.

Tu n'as pas besoin de moi pour dormir que je sache !

Je vais encore me faire chier… et en plus cette fois je ne peux pas aller me ballade, ça va être terriblement long !

Et le voilà qui ronfle en plus, ça résonne dans sa tête, et dans la mienne par la même occasion. Allez, vu que je contrôle la moitié du corps, je dois bien pouvoir ouvrir un œil. Je vais essayer…Oh miracle ! J'ouvre un œil et le second suit ! Ça doit être les soldes ! Bon maintenant je lève ma jambe… la deuxième se lève ! Miracle ! Je contrôle tout le corps !

Hahaha dort mon petit Renji, je vais en profiter !

Direction shopping dans les quartiers chics ! Ah oui mais non, je n'ai pas de sous. Bon bah je vais faire un détour chez mes parents.

Hop me voilà dans la cuisine, la télé du salon est en marche, ce qui veut dire que mes parents sont dans la pièce d'à côté. Le sac de maman est sur le comptoir, comme toujours. Je cherche dans son portefeuille. Mille euro ça devrait suffire… Non je vais en prendre deux mille, pour plus de précaution, on ne sait jamais.

Et cette fois, go shopping ! Tout d'abord, direction le tatoueur. Mon hôte à l'air d'aimer les tatouages, je vais donc lui faire un petit cadeau.

« Bonjour monsieur, que puis-je pour vous ? » demanda le tatoueur, me voyant un peu déboussolé en entrant dans sa boutique.

« Bonjour, un tatouage, pas trop grand sans rendez-vous c'est possible ? »

« Pas de soucis ! Venez avec moi dans la salle d'à côté. »

Sans un mot, je le suis dans la pièce d'à côté. Deux ou trois heures plus tard me voilà qui sort, fier de moi.

Je passe devant ma banque, enfon mon ancienne banque et entend une voix bien familière, en train de pleurer. Décidément, c'est la journée !

Je me retourne et aperçoit, assis sur les marches, le fameux Zaraki version fantôme, chouinant sa mère. Le gars je ne l'ai jamais vu pleurer de son vivant et là, maintenant il pleure parce qu'il est perdu ? C'est une blague ?

Au pire je m'en fou, il va me le payer, c'est ç cause de ses conneries que je suis mort ! Même si grâce à lui j'ai pu rencontrer l'homme le plus ronchon, mais aussi le plus mignon du monde. Ce n'est pas une raison !

Il redresse la tête, en voyant que je m'approche de lui, d'un pas déterminé. Visiblement il est surpris que je puisse le voir. Il ne me reconnait pas ? Ah bah non, il ne risque pas, d'un bourge aux cheveux bruns et au regard glacial, je suis devenu un pauvre aux cheveux rouges et à l'air pas aimable !

* * *

**Voilà le chapitre est fini! :) Qu'en avez-vous pensé? **

**Kitotekika: Oui c'est plutôt comique, et ce n'est pas ce chapitre qui dira le contraire. J'espère que ça t'a plu! :)**

**hinokoi: Merci! ^^ Oui Bya est complètement tordu, la mort ne lui réussi pas vraiment mdr. Bisous ;)**

**Zaraelle: Oui il est "mort", comme tu peux le voir dans ce chapitre, Renji s'est bien vengé quand même! Mais est-ce que ça aura suffit pour calmer Byakuya? Pas sûr ;)**

**Jubile74: J'espère que tu n'as pas été déçu et que tu as bien rigolé, encore une fois :) Bisous et merci :D**

**chiru-chan: Tout d'abord, je tiens à m'excuser de ne te répondre que maintenant mais suite à un problème, dont je ne connais pas la cause, ta review pour le chapitre 2 n'est apparu qu'il y a peu... Enfin, mieux vaut tard que jamais. J'espère que tu ne seras pas déçue! :/ Pour ce qui est de ta review, merci beaucoup, sincèrement ça me fait très plaisir que tu aimes! :) (pour ce qui est de ta tête qui passe les portes, fait quand même attention aux gonflements excessifs, ce serait dommage de rester coincé au wc et de finir aussi traumatisé que Bya ;) ). Pour ce qui est du caractère de Byakuya, comme je l'ai déjà expliquer à certaines personnes, je ne connais pas Bleach, à part de nom. Ainsi, j'emprunte les personnages et modifie un peu, beaucoup, leurs caractères, sans forcément m'en rendre compte :) La suite aura mis du temps à arriver, mais j'espère que ça ne se reproduira plus :) A part des imprévus, ça devrait le faire. Pour ce qui est des fautes d'orthographes ce n'est vraiment pas grave, tout le monde en fait, moi la première mdr ;) N'hésite pas à me laisser une nouvelle review, ça fait chaud au coeur. Bisous et à bientôt! :D**

**Je pense poster la suite assez rapidement. Pour ceux que ça intèresse, j'ai une page "fan" sur facebook, afin de passer les messages plus facilement. Comme par exemple les retards dans les publications, les idées de fictions à venir, des coups de gueules ou autres. Vous pouvez aussi me poser des questions, me donner vos avis ou pousser vos coups de gueules à vous, ainsi nous referons le monde, tous ensemble! :D (pardon je m'égare xD)**

**Enfin voilà, rejoignez moi :  pages/Yui-Akuma-Kuro/153094498184131  (ou taper "Yui Akuma Kuro" sur facebook :) )**

**Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne journée et/ou une bonne soirée et vous dit à très vite! =D **


	5. Chapter 5 - Nouvelle chance (partie 2)

**Hey tout le monde! Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre! J'espère qu'il vous plaira :)**

**Bonne lecture tout le monde! ^^**

**Chapitre IV – Nouvelle chance (Partie II).**

Je dois faire un rêve trop bizarre. J'ai l'impression de marcher depuis tout à l'heure. Et quand je ne marche plus ça me pique au niveau des fesses ! C'est bien la première fois que je fais un rêve si étrange. Ça me gonfle, c'est loin d'être agréable !

Allez Renji, réveille-toi, ça ne peut plus durer, il faut que tu fasses quelque chose.

J'ouvre un œil… ah bah non il est déjà ouvert ! De plus en plus étrange tout ça ! Mon cerveau ensommeillé se réveille doucement… MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE JE FOUS DANS LA RUE ?! Aïe ! Et voilà que je me casse la gueule dès le réveil ! Finalement j'aurais mieux fait de continuer à dormir !

Bon alors, où est-ce que je suis ? Dans une rue chic, devant une banque. Je regarde en face de moi et me retrouve face à un esprit avec des pics partout sur la tête. Il est trop zarbi celui-là ! Avec une tête pareille dans la vie, il ne devait pas être aidé !

Merde, il a remarqué que je le vois ! Je vais encore devoir me le coltiner. Comme si je n'avais pas assez de l'autre tâche qui est dans mon crâne. Et pourquoi pas l'autre se dirigeait vers lui d'abord ?! Ne me dites pas qu'il veut faire une partouze dans mon cerveau quand même ?! Je veux bien l'accepter lui parce qu'il est, malgré tout, mignon, et attachant, mais cette brute épaisse, ce n'est même pas la peine qu'il espère quoi que ce soit ! Peut-être qu'il le connait…

De toute façon maintenant il est trop tard pour faire demi-tour. Merde ! Pourquoi Dieu est si méchant avec moi ? Mes parents ont dû lui faire quelque chose de mal pour qu'il soit si méchant !

D'ailleurs l'autre pas doué il est où ? Eh oh Bya répond, tu te caches où ?

« Dans ton cul… Où veux-tu que je sois ? Je ne peux pas sortir de ta tête ! Et après c'est moi qui ne réfléchis pas ? Laisse-moi rire ! »

C'est bon tu vas te calmer ! Je te signale que je viens de me réveiller ! Pourquoi veux-tu aller voir le porc et pic en larmes ?

« C'est à cause de lui que je suis mort ! Il a fait le con et on s'est fait tirer dessus ! Genre moi qui était l'un voir le plus riches du pays, je me suis fait abattre comme un chien ! »

Tu me gonfles à toujours dire que tu es riche ! Que tu sois riche, n'empêche pas que tu chies, ou plutôt que tu chiais dans le même trou que moi ! Que tu le veuille ou non, tu es comme moi, il n'y a pas de différence entre les riches et les pauvres ! Ah si… nous les pauvres, comme tu dis, on a conscience de l'importance de la vie, alors que vous, vous êtes persuadé qu'avec votre argent vous ne mourrez jamais ! L'argent ne fais pas tout dans la vie, et ne rend pas immortel ! Alors laisse ton pognon là où il est et lâche moi les baskets !

Bon maintenant que monsieur est vexé, je peux continuer ma route, faisant style d'aller faire un tour dans la banque, comme si je ne voyais pas l'homme brochette, comme si de rien était.

« Hey vous me voyez ? » demande une voix grave, qui jusque-là m'était inconnue.

Sûrement le pote maboul de l'autre tâche. Non je ne le vois pas. Lalalalala… je continu ma petite balade… Lalalalala… tranquille comme si de rien était. Il n'y a rien ni personne qui me parle, la vie est belle… Lalalalala… les oiseaux chantent.

« Tu me casses les oreilles à chanter comme une casserole ! TAIS-TOI ! En plus Zaraki te parles. Retourne toi et casses lui la gueule de ma part, s'il te plait. »

Mais oui bien sûr, je vais me retourner et me battre avec du vent, devant tout le monde ! Non mais même pas en rêve !

Aïe ! Arrêtes de taper ta tête dans mon crâne ! Tu fais chier ! Tu lui fais un signe et comme ça il va nous suivre jusqu'à chez moi et on sera tranquille.

« Et son corps ou ses cendres ? »

J'avais zappé ce détail… Bon et bien je vais devoir parler « tout seul »… Super, moi qui comptais rester discret pour une fois. Bah ce n'est pas encore aujourd'hui que ça arrivera !

« Monsieur, est-ce que vous m'entendez ? »

« Oui. »

« Est-ce que vous me voyez ? »

« Oui. »

« Pouvez-vous m'aider ? »

« Non. »

« Mais on va te casser la gueule, connard ! » s'emporta Byakuya.

« Euh… vous êtes combien là-dedans ? Et pourquoi me casser la gueule, je ne vous connais même pas. »

« C'est Byakuya ! Je suis mort à cause de toi ! »

« Hem… je ne voudrais pas vous déranger mais j'aimerais bien pourvoir en placer une. C'est tout de même mon corps à la base… »

Mince je m'emporte, je hausse le ton et les gens autour commencent à me lancer des regards inquiets.

« Mon dieu, vous avez mangé Byakuya ! » fit le plateau brochette choqué.

Mais n'importe quoi ! Ce n'était même pas volontaire d'abord ! Bon Renji, ressaisis-toi un petit peu ! Tu ne vas pas te laisser marcher dessus par deux pauvres fantômes quand même ! Tu es un bonhomme ! Les deux esprits finissent par se taire. Je peux enfin en placer une !

« Où est ton corps ? »

Le dénommé Zaraki me regarde et hausse les épaules. Il ne sait pas… on est mal barré !

« Où t'es-tu réveillé ? »

Il réfléchit un instant. On va peut-être pouvoir en tirer quelque chose finalement ! Bon c'est quand il veut, on ne va pas coucher là ! Je retire ce que j'ai dit ! Mais sérieusement, c'est quoi leur problème ? Ils deviennent tous cons en mourant ou quoi ?! Une chose est sûre, j'attire les abrutis congénitaux ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi, je dois sûrement avoir un aimant à cons ou bien je suis victime d'une malédiction, au choix. Aucune des deux solutions ne me plait en tout cas…

« Bah je me suis réveillé ici… »

Son corps serait encore dans la banque ? Ce n'est pas possible… Mais alors pourquoi il s'est réveillé là ? Je ne comprends plus rien là… Mais pourquoi je m'embête comme ça moi ? Au pire je m'en bats les cacahuètes de ce mec, ou plutôt de ce qu'il en reste.

Je reprends mon chemin, l'air blasé.

« Si tu ne sais pas où est ton corps je ne peux rien pour toi. » dis-je comme excuse, sans prendre la peine de me retourner.

Aïe ! Putain Byakuya arrêtes de taper du pied dans ma tête, tu me fatigue là ! Après avoir passé une demi-heure à retrouver mon chemin jusqu'à mon appartement. Une fois arrivé, je m'assois dans le canapé, tout en soupirant de fatigue.

Aïe putain mon cul ! Ça brûle ! J'ai l'impression qu'on me fait tout un tas de petites piqûres dans la fesse gauche ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel encore ?!

« Je t'ai fait un petit cadeau ! » dit Byakuya tout joyeux.

Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore inventé comme conneries ?! J'ai peur d'un coup !

« Non mais je suis sérieux, j'espère que ça va te plaire… » rajouta-t-il d'une voix toute timide.

Il est sérieux ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ? Pour une raison qui m'est inconnue, sa petite intention me touche. Je rougis légèrement et les battements de mon cœur s'accélèrent un peu.

Direction la salle de bain pour voir ce fameux tatouage. Comment je le sais ? Ce n'est pas la première fois que je me fais tatouer, bien au contraire. Je sais donc ce que ça fait quand on vient de se faire tatouer, je reconnaitrais cette sensation entre mille !

Je me place donc devant le miroir de la salle de bain, baisse mon pantalon et mon boxer. Il y a un pansement. Mon intuition ne fait que ce confirmé.

« Il faut attendre deux ou trois jours normalement. » murmure Byakuya, toujours aussi timide.

Bah de toute façon j'ai l'habitude, et il faut désinfecter. Je retire doucement le pansement, ça tire un peu.

« Attend je vais enlever le reste, ferme les yeux ! »

Je décide de jouer le jeu et ferme les yeux. Aïe ! Doucement Byakuya tu me fais mal là ! Oui voilà comme ça c'est mieux. C'est étrange, je sais bien que c'est ma main qui me touche et pourtant j'ai vraiment l'impression que c'est lui, j'en ai des frissons partout ! Ressaisis toi un peu Renji voyons !

« Tu peux ouvrir les yeux. »

Merci Byakuya de me permettre de ne pas égarer mes idées trop loin. J'ouvre les yeux, regarde ma fesse encore un peu endolori.

AH MON DIEU ! IL N'A PAS OSER FAIRE UNE CHOSE PAREIL ?! Genre c'est quoi ce petit cœur avec nos deux prénoms de gravé dedans ?! Dites-moi que c'est un faux, un truc pourri fait au feutre… Pitié !

« ça ne te plait… Je pensais que tu aimerais… » dit mon colocataire, la voix tremblante, comme s'il allait pleurer.

Il avait l'air si triste et je m'en voulais à mort. Pourquoi est-ce que je m'en voulais ? Ce n'était pourtant pas dans mes habitudes… bien au contraire. Je dois être atteint à cause des coups à la tête qu'il m'a mis.

« Je suis désolé. » finit-il par dire.

Je sentais bien à sa voix qu'il était extrêmement déçu. Mais non Bya, ce n'est pas pour ça, l'intention me touche mais euh… comment dire… de là à me tatouer ça sur les fesses… mais c'est l'intention qui compte comme on dit…

Byakuya passa sa main, enfin ma main du coup, sur ma joue, délicatement. Heureusement que j'étais seul parce que j'aurais eu l'air con à me caresser tout seul. Ça me faisait des frissons partout et des décharges électriques se firent sentir dans mon bas ventre, j'aimais ce qu'il me faisait et il le savait très bien. Nous nous rendîmes dans ma chambre et je m'installai en boxer dans mon lit. Byakuya utilisa ma main pour se balader sur mon torse, ce qui réveilla mon intimité.

« Wow ! Tu es équipé ! » rigola-t-il.

Oui sinon j'aurais du mal à satisfaire toutes ces filles ! Je sentais le plaisir monter. Même si je savais que c'était ma main qui était en train de baisser mon propre boxer, je ne la contrôlais pas et j'avais vraiment l'impression que c'était Byakuya qui me caressait si sensuellement. Je retiens quelques gémissements quand il libéra mon intimité en pleine puissance. Ça faisait bien longtemps que je n'avais pas ressenti autant de plaisir.

Je sentis la main que Byakuya contrôlait se serrer sur mon membre et je poussai un premier soupir de plaisir.

« Euh… excusez-moi de déranger mais je crois que vous m'avez oublié devant la banque. » nous interrompit le fantôme le plus con du monde.

Je ne sais pas moi, je vois un mec en train de se toucher, je ne vais pas aller le déranger ! J'attends au moins qu'il est finit… enfin visiblement on ne pense pas tous pareil… En même temps, il faudrait encore pouvoir prouver que ce mec pense avant d'agir ou même de parler…

« Dégage et reviens plus tard ! On est un peu occupé là ! » pesta Byakuya.

C'était toujours surprenant d'entendre la voix de Byakuya sortir de ma bouche. Son ami, si on peut le considérer comme tel, se mit à rougir avant de disparaitre. Comment avait-il fait pour me suivre alors qu'il n'a pas son corps ?

« On s'était arrêté où ? » fit Byakuya d'un ton se voulant autoritaire.

Ce n'était pas le moment de penser à l'autre. J'allais profiter du plaisir que m'offrait mon colocataire, qui recommençait ses caresses sur mon corps. Puis il reprit là où il s'était arrêté, reprenant entre ses doigts mon intimité. Dis donc, c'est qu'il s'y connait en plus ! Il est doué !

« Bah j'avais le même à la maison quand j'étais vivant tu sais » rigola-t-il.

C'est vrai que ça aide ! Je prenais mon pied comme jamais !

J'entendais mon amant rigoler, fier du plaisir intense qu'il me procurait. Il avait de quoi l'être en même temps.

« Vous avez bientôt fini ? Je m'ennui et il n'y a rien à la télévision » dit Zaraki qui venait de refaire son apparition au pied de mon lit, alors que je me recouvrais, en vitesse, d'un drap.

Décidément, je vais le tuer ce mec… Ah non il est déjà mort… dommage ! Sinon je me serais bien porté volontaire pour rendre ce service à toute l'humanité ! Ça m'aurait peut-être valu la médaille de courage et les honneurs qui sait ! L'espoir fait vivre comme on dit !

« Où est ton corps ? » demanda Byakuya d'un ton agacé.

Il savait aussi bien que moi qu'on n'aurait pas la paix tant qu'on ne l'aurait pas aider.

« Bah je ne sais pas. »

On ne peut pas le savoir à ta place tête de nœud… Il va falloir que tu réfléchisses un peu quand même !

Ah moins que… Mais oui pourquoi est-ce que je n'y ai pas pensé plus tôt ? Qu'est-ce que je peux être con des fois !

« Dit moi, est-ce que tu étais suicidaire ? » finis-je par lui demander.

« Bien sûr que non… » commença à répondre mon amant, pensant que tout ceci était impossible.

« Oui… j'en avais marre de mon statut de riche… mais je me suis rendu compte qu'il y avait d'autres solutions que la mort… Une fois que l'on m'avait tiré dessus et ils ne sont pas parvenus à me sauver. »

C'était donc ça, ton corps est déjà parti comme tu le désirais mais vu que tu as changé d'avis à la dernière minute, ton âme est restée coincé ici. Je sais, ça à l'air compliqué mais ton corps n'est plus ici, il t'attend là-haut, du coup tu peux te « promener »à ta guise.

« Et comment est-ce que je peux rejoindre mon corps du coup ? demanda-t-il.

La seule solution est de faire une séance avec un prêtre et d'invoquer la porte. Ensuite tu n'auras plus qu'à passer et on l'a refermera derrière toi. Je vais appeler le prêtre dans la soirée ou demain matin, il faudrait que tu sois patient.

En attendant je vais aller dormir et s'il te plait, Byakuya, ne va pas me faire faire des balades nocturnes.

« Promis… Je t'aime… » murmura-t-il d'un ton sérieux.

Comme il l'avait dit en « télépathie » son « je t'aime » résonnait et fit écho dans ma tête. « Je t'aime aussi » finis-je par lui répondre, une fois que je me fus adapté à ce nouveau « mode de vie » de gay nécrophile à la limite de la scyzophrènie.

* * *

« Il dort encore tu penses ? » me demanda Zaraki, qui attendait avec impatience que Renji veuille bien ouvrir les yeux.

Comme je l'avais promis, je ne bougeais pas du lit, utilisant juste sa bouche pour discuter avec mon ancien ami.

« Bah réfléchis, si tu as encore un minimum d'intelligence… Enfin c'est vrai que pour ça il faudrait déjà que tu es été intelligent un jour, ce qui reste à prouver ! » pestais-je, d'un air blasé.

« Hem… Comment voulez-vous que je dorme si vous n'arrêtez pas de la ramener ? » demanda soudainement Renji, encore ensommeillé.

Oups, on dirait bien qu'on vient de le réveiller, mais qu'est-ce qu'il est mignon quand il sort tout juste du sommeil ! Il est à croquer !

N'empêche, qui aurait cru que je découvrirais mon homosexualité une fois que je serais mort ? J'aurais tellement préférer le rencontrer dans d'autres circonstances…

« Bon on va aller à l'église voir le prêtre, une fois que l'on aura fait le rituel, on sera tranquille et je pourrais peut-être dormir tranquillement ! » rajouta-t-il d'un air blasé.

Il se leva et se dirigea dans la salle de bain pour s'habiller. Il était à peine quatre heures du matin. L'église ne serait pas ouverte à une heure pareille.

« Bya, une église ce n'est pas comme un centre commercial, ça n'ouvre pas à huit heures. C'est ouvert toute la nuit, pour les diverses pèlerins et les gens ayant besoin d'aides, un peu comme nous. Il suffit d'appeler le père supérieur qui viendra nous ouvrir. »

Ah d'accord. C'est vrai que je n'ai pas l'habitude d'aller visiter les églises de nuit, déjà que de jour je n'y allais pas de mon vivant… On peut dire que l'église et moi ça fait quinze, et peut-être même plus encore.

Renji rigola en entendant mes pensées, puis il retourna dans les siennes qui, indirectement, étaient également les miennes. Il avait du mal à concevoir qu'il était amoureux, d'un homme… mort… et qui plus est, qui se trouvait en lui.

Déjà ce rendre compte que l'on est homosexuel alors qu'on se tape un nombre plutôt impressionnant de fille, ça ne doit pas être ce qu'il y a de plus facile… Alors si en plus le premier homme qu'il aime est mort… Limite on pourrait participer à l'émission des trente histoires les plus extraordinaires !

Renji rigole de nouveau :

« Arrêtes de dire des bêtises mon cœur ! »

Mais ce n'est pas une bêtise, ça pourrait être drôle ! Et en plus, je suis sûr que l'on serait numéro 1 au classement pendant au moins cent ans !

« Bon plus sérieusement, on s'habille comment ? » me coupa-t-il dans mon délire.

C'est bien la première fois qu'il me demande mon avis. C'est donc ça la vie à deux ? Enfin là c'est plutôt la vie à deux, en un. Nous on est un peu plus à l'étroit que si on devait se partager un appartement. Nous avons plus de mérite !

Une fois que j'ai finis mon délire, on se dirige vers son armoire, optant pour un simple jean et une chemise noire, tout ce qu'il y a de plus banale. Renji commença à s'attacher les cheveux. Je l'en empêcha avec la main que je contrôlais.

« Bah qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » me demanda-t-il, ne comprenant pas pourquoi je l'arrêtais.

Tu es mieux avec les cheveux détachés… dis-je intérieurement, un peu timide. Il sourit et se brossa les cheveux, les laissant tomber sur ses épaules, à l'air libre.

« Vous êtes prêts ? On dirait des filles qui passent trois heures dans la salle de bain » commenta Zaraki, refaisant son apparition.

Renji était visiblement agacé au plus au point. C'est vrai que lui, contrairement à moi, n'avait pas l'habitude de devoir supporter l'impatience de mon ami.

« Alors de un : on t'emmerde ! De deux : on frappe à la porte avant d'entrer quelque part, et ce n'est pas parce que tu es mort que tu échappes à la règle ! Et de trois : on est deux à se préparer, on doit trouver quelque chose qui nous convienne à l'un comme à l'autre ! » finit par râler Renji.

Allez ça s'est dit ! Mange ça dans ta gueule ! Zaraki nous considéra en silence, alors que nous nous dirigions vers la porte de l'appartement.

Une fois dans la rue, Renji se dirigea vers l'église où nous nous étions rencontrés, là où j'avais été réduit en cendre. Ah non ! Je ne veux pas retourner voir l'autre curé à la noix qui a ramassé mes restes avec un balai miniature ! On va dans une autre église, n'importe laquelle mais pas celle-là !

« Non le père supérieur de cette église est l'un des meilleurs pour ce qui est des rituels, exorcismes, etc… De plus, il connait mes pouvoirs, si on peut appeler ça ainsi… Parfois, je dirais plus que c'est une malédiction… » m'informa-t-il.

Bon et bien on n'a pas vraiment le choix… Allons-y… De toute façon on est déjà arrivé.

Renji frappe à la porte qui est pour le moins immense. Au bout de quelques minutes, le père supérieur alias, le curé de pacotilles, vînt nous ouvrir en espèce de robe de chambre.

« Bonjour mon fils, que fais-tu là d'une heure si matinale ? » demanda-t-il encore endormi.

« J'ai besoin de votre aide pour un rituel. Il faut ouvrir la porte pour un certain Zaraki qui s'est perdu dans notre monde. »

« D'accord rentre, on va commencer tout de suite. Ça faisait longtemps que ça n'était pas arrivé dis-moi. »

Renji ne répondit pas et resta de marbre. Il avait bloqué ses pensées de façon à ce que je ne puisse pas les lire. Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ? C'est la première fois qu'il ait d'une telle sorte. Je dois bien avouer que ça a le mérite de me déboussoler pour le coup ! Qu'est-ce qu'il veut me cacher ?

« Enfin, après ce qu'il s'est passé la dernière fois… Je suis content que tu te sois remis. » continua le père, jusqu'à ce qu'il remarque le regard noir que lui lançait Renji, signifiant qu'il ne voulait pas revenir sur le sujet.

* * *

**Alors qu'en avez-vous pensé? Ce chapitre vous a plu? :)**

**kitotekika: Je t'ai répondu en message privé et sur ma page facebook mais encore une fois merci de me suivre, de ton soutien :) **

**jubile74: Oui le chapitre est totalement loufoque, celui-ci l'ai également, mais les choses vont changer ;) Le brevet et le bac sont deux choses différentes... tu as réussi ton brevet blanc? Je croise les doigts pour toi :) Bisous et à très vite! ;)**

** .fukutaicho: Je suis heureuse que le chapitre précédent t'ai autant plu, et espère que celui-ci ne te décevra pas! :) Bisous et à bientôt! **

**N'oubliez pas que vous pouvez me suivre sur ma page facebook, où j'essai de poster régulièrement quelques petites choses, et pourquoi pas quelques indices sur le prochain chapitre, et/ou les nouvelles fictions ou OS à venir! :) Pour être tenu au courant il vous suffit d'aimer - **

_** pages/Yui-Akuma-Kuro/153094498184131**_

_****_**A très vite tout le monde! :D **


	6. Chapter 6 - Dernière danse

******Bonjour tout le monde! **

**Excusez-moi pour ce dernier chapitre qui arrive très en retard, mais comme je l'ai dit sur ma page facebook, j'ai eu quelques soucis graves qui m'ont empêché de publier ces derniers temps. Ensuite, j'ai eu le bac a passé donc je n'avais plus beaucoup de temps...**

**Mais rassurez-vous, me voilà de retour! Et vous serez content(e)s d'apprendre que j'ai, finalement décidé de rajouter un chapitre à cette histoire! Un peu comme un bonus. Il sortira en fin de semaine prochaine et sera suivit d'un épilogue! **

**Voilà voilà je vous laisse lire ce chapitre! Bonne lecture à vous tous! :)**

**Chapitre IV – Dernière danse.**

Renji entra dans l'église, suivi de Zaraki. Le prêtre installa le matériel nécessaire pour le rituel, alluma quelques bougies et traça un symbole au sol, alors que Renji poussait les bancs. Il bloquait toujours ses pensées afin que je ne puisse pas obtenir les réponses à mes questions.

Le prêtre lança un regard suspect et inquiet à mon amant. Il se doutait visiblement de quelque chose, mais de quoi ? Je ne comprenais plus rien à ce qui se déroulait sous mes yeux…

« Zaraki, installe-toi au centre du cercle s'il te plait » finit-il par dire, une fois que tout fut installé.

Ce dernier obéit sans broncher, bien au contraire, il était heureux de retrouver son corps.

« Est-il en place ? » demanda le curé qui ne pouvait pas voir le fantôme.

Le regard du vieux prêtre laissé toujours passer une certaine inquiétude vis-à-vis de Renji.

« Oui » répondit simplement mon amant.

« Bien. Commençons… _Porte de la lumièr__e, toi qui nous éclaire,_

_Ouvre-toi maintenant, face à moi,_

_Reprend celui que tu as oublié ici-bas,_

_Avant que les flammes de l'enfer ne viennent troubler son âme._

Le prêtre répéta cette phrase à de nombreuses reprises, suivi par Renji, alors qu'une grande porte majestueuse commençait à apparaitre devant Zaraki. La porte était d'un blanc immaculé, signe de pureté. Quelques tourterelles apparurent, gravées sur la porte. Le plus fascinant était que ces oiseaux, magnifiquement bien gravés, étaient en mouvement.

Au bout d'un moment, le prêtre et Renji se turent et la porte s'ouvrit. Une lumière vive apparut alors. On se serait cru en plein jour, un jour d'été avec un grand soleil dans les pays du Sud. Et pourtant, il était à peine six heures du matin. C'était vraiment impressionnant.

Zaraki affichait un grand sourire de joie et d'admiration, comme un enfant qui rentre dans un magasin de bonbons. Il nous remercia et disparu dans la lumière. La porte se referma immédiatement après, et tout redevint normal, comme si rien de tout ceci ne c'était passé, comme si j'étais en train de rêver.

« Il vous dit merci » dit Renji, tout en commençant à replacer les bancs à leurs places.

Le prêtre quant à lui effaça le symbole afin que la porte ne puisse pas se rouvrir.

« Bon je vais y aller mon père. Pardonnez-moi pour le dérangement occasionné. » dit mon amant, une fois qu'il eut finit son rangement.

« Renji attend s'il te plait… Tu n'as pas changé, tu penses encore pouvoir me cacher des choses… mais tu es et a toujours été un mauvais comédien » lui répondit le prêtre, toujours inquiet.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il insinue depuis tout à l'heure ?! Ça m'énerve à la fin ! Renji décide de ne pas répondre et baisse la tête afin de se concentrer sur ses pieds.

« Tu es possédé… » continua le curé.

Ah c'est donc moi qui l'inquiète ? Mais ne t'inquiète pas le vieux, je ne suis pas méchant et je n'ai pas l'intention de faire de mal à votre « fils ». Je l'aime trop pour lui faire ça. Renji dût sûrement entendre ce que j'avais dit car un petit sourire se dessina sur son visage.

« Tu sais que tu as failli y rester la dernière fois… »

LA DERNIRE FOIS ?! QUELLE DERNIERE FOIS ?! QU'EST-CE QUE C'EST QUE CETTE HISTOIRE ?!

« Putain Bya ne gueule pas comme ça, tu me donnes la migraine ! » pesta Renji, oubliant de parler à voix basse.

« Bya ? C'est le nom du démon qui se trouve en toi ? Que te veux-t-il ? Quand commence-t-on la séance d'exorcisme ? » interrogea le prêtre, de plus en plus inquiet.

Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois ? De quoi est-ce qu'il parle ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il prétend que tu as failli y rester ? Explique-moi s'il te plait !

« EH OH ! VOUS ALLEZ LA FERMER UN PEU TOUT LES DEUX ?! VOUS M'EMPECHEZ DE ME CONCENTRER ! Et mon père, pardonnez mon manque de respect mais je ne veux pas d'exorcisme. Ça va vous paraître complètement fou et contre nature, mais j'aime Byakuya et je ne veux pas lui faire de mal. Ce n'est pas un démon mais seulement une âme égarée. »

« Mais tu sais bien que deux âmes ne peuvent pas cohabiter éternellement dans un seul et unique corps. Et vous risquez de mourir tous les deux au final. Enfin, il va te tuer ! Et je pense que, s'il t'aime réellement, il refusera d'être responsable d'un tel acte ! »

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne m'a jamais ça ?! J'ai été tellement égoïste que je vais être responsable de la mort de celui que j'aime… Là le curé m'a bousillé le moral… Quand je dis que je ne l'aime pas ce mec !

« Pardonnez-moi mon père, puis-je emprunter une des salles pour discuter avec Byakuya ? S'il vous plait. »

Le prêtre, l'air désolé acquiesça et nous conduisit dans une petite salle annexe. Il referma la porte, nous laissant tout les deux. Le moment des explications était enfin venu.

« Tout d'abord, pardonne-moi de ne pas t'en avoir parlé plus tôt. Il y a dix ans de ça, alors que je venais d'avoir dix ans, j'ai eu un souci avec un démon qui m'avait suffisamment affaibli pour parvenir à prendre possession de mon corps. Durant une séance d'exorcisme, la dernière, mes parents sont morts et le curé que tu as vu m'a recueilli. Il a senti l'étendue de mes pouvoirs et m'a demandé de l'aider à faire passer les âmes perdus, comme toi, de l'autre côté. Cependant, l'année dernière une de ses âmes et rentré en moi, un peu comme tu l'as fait, parce qu'elle ne voulait pas partir, elle tenait absolument à rester dans ce monde. Petit à petit je me suis affaibli, l'âme prenait le dessus sur moi-même. En gros, je devenais elle, je n'étais plus moi, je mourrais à petit feu. J'ai vraiment failli y rester. Heureusement, le prêtre est parvenu à me sauver de justesse, et depuis je suis partit de l'église. Je m'arrangeais pour que les esprits ne se rendent pas compte de mes pouvoirs, afin de mener une vie « normale »… Mais il faut croire que tu as été plus fort que les autres… tu es parvenu à m'atteindre… un peu trop même. »

Il rigola tristement.

Pas une seule fois je ne m'étais préoccupé de son passé, et je n'avais fait que de penser à moi, moi et toujours moi. Je me détestais !

Laisse-moi parler avec le curé, s'il te plait. Je ne veux pas être responsable de ta mort. Tout sauf ça ! Laisse-moi partir, je t'attendrais là-haut. Tu as la chance d'avoir encore toute ta vie devant toi…

« Je veux bien que tu lui parles mais je ne veux pas que tu te sentes responsable de ma mort. Je l'ai choisie et jamais je ne te laisserais partir sans moi. »

Laisse-moi le contrôle une petite heure, juste une heure, s'il te plait.

« Ok mais ça ne changera pas ce que j'ai dit. Ma décision est prise et je ne reviendrais pas dessus. »

Oui si tu veux. Allez laisse-moi la place !

« Ok vas-y ! » finit-il par répondre, d'un air bougon.

Allez voilà Byabya est dans la place ! Bon je n'ai pas de temps à perdre, il faut que je trouve le curé.

Mon père vous êtes où ? S'il vous plait ? Vite !

« Oui mon fils, que vous arrive-t-il ? Et qu'est-il arrivé à votre voix ? »

Ce n'est pas Renji mais Byakuya. Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps, il faut que vous m'aidiez, je vous en conjure.

« Byakuya ? ça me dit quelque chose depuis tout à l'heure… Vous n'êtes pas Byakuya Kuchiki ? Le jeune riche qui est décédé il y a quelques jours ? »

Euh… oui c'est moi, celui que vous avez brûlé dans le four à pain géant et que vous avez balancé dans un pot à cornichons très laid… Mais on s'en fou, là n'est pas le problème. Voilà, je suis fou amoureux de Renji, et je ne veux pas être le responsable de sa mort ! Faites un exorcisme, je vous en prie !

« Il ne voudra jamais… » commença le prêtre d'une voix rempli de tristesse.

Ne vous en faites pas, je sais qu'il m'en voudra mais je ne peux pas me résoudre à le tuer, j'ai été assez égoïste comme ça. Il m'a laissé le contrôle pour une heure, j'en ai profité pour bloquer ses, enfin mes pensées. Il est un peu comme prisonnier, dans son propre corps, dans sa propre tête. Il ne peut rien voir, ni rien entendre. Il est bloqué.

« D'accord… Je vais préparer la séance d'exorcisme, vous devriez en profiter pour écrire une lettre à Renji, pour lui expliquer les raisons de vos actes. »

Oui il a raison. Je retourne en vitesse dans la salle annexe et trouve une feuille et un crayon. Je commence à écrire. Ce sera sûrement plus simple ainsi. Je n'ai jamais été doué pour les adieux.

* * *

_Cher Renji, _

_Quand tu liras cette lettre j'aurais certainement disparu. Je sais bien que notre histoire d'amour, si on peut appeler ça ainsi, a été courte mais, comme ma mère m'a toujours dit, lors d'un coup de foudre : une seconde suffit pour aimer, mais une vie n'est pas suffisante pour oublier. J'espère tout de même que tu parviendras à oublier et que tu vivras ta vie le mieux possible. _

_Ne m'en veux pas d'être partie contre ton grès, mais mets-toi à ma place, est-ce que tu te sentirais capable d'être responsable de la mort de la personne pour qui bat ton cœur ? Je sais bien que le mien ne bat plus, mais depuis que je t'ai rencontré c'est tout comme. Ceci est peut-être paradoxal mais je ne me suis jamais senti plus vivant que depuis que je te connais._

_Si tu savais à quel point je t'aime mon cœur… J'aurais souhaité te rencontrer dans d'autres circonstances et que tout ce passe d'une autre manière… Malheureusement la vie en a décidé autrement. _

_Je t'attendrais là-haut, mais s'il te plait, prends ton temps, je veillerais sur toi en attendant. Il faut que tu vives pour nous deux maintenant. _

_N'oublie jamais à quel point je t'aime mon bel ange à la chevelure de feux._

_Adieux._

_Je t'embrasse. _

_Byakuya Kuchiki._

* * *

« Nous allons maintenant commencer mon fils. Installez-vous s'il vous plait. »

Je m'exécute. Il nous reste environ quinze minutes. Ça va être juste… Mais qui ne tente rien n'a rien…

Il commence à prier, lisant un passage de la bible et faisant le signe de croix. Il me jette de l'eau bénite, ça me brûle. Je sens mon âme s'affaiblir, elle se décolle petit à petit du corps de Renji… Je disparais…

Renji prend le contrôle, il comprend rapidement ce qu'il se passe mais c'est trop tard, je suis sorti de son corps, flottant au-dessus de lui. Il ouvre les yeux et je m'aperçois que quelques larmes commencent à envahir ses yeux.

Je t'aime murmurais-je, alors que la lumière m'absorbait.

La porte se refermait doucement quand la voix de mon ange me parvint.

« Je t'aime… »

* * *

Je commence à me réveiller, j'ai mal partout. Mon corps entier me brûle. Une lumière m'éblouit… Non, ne me dites pas qu'ils ont osé désobéir à mes ordres ?! J'ouvre les yeux et voir Byakuya flotter, se dirigeant vers la lumière ? Sans le vouloir mes larmes commencèrent à couler, sans s'arrêter. Je lui dis un dernier je t'aime et la porte se referme. Tout s'est passé si vite. Je ne l'ai même pas vu venir… J'aurais pourtant dû m'en douter. Me voilà de nouveau seul. Pourquoi est-il partit ?! Je lui avais dit que je voulais mourir avec lui pour le rejoindre plus vite, et lui il me condamne à rester là, tout seul, loin de lui ! Quel égoïste… en même temps, il l'a toujours été, depuis que je l'ai rencontré, ça n'aurait pas dû m'étonner.

« Pourquoi vous avez fait ça ?! Vous saviez que j'étais contre ! Elle est belle la religion ! Forcer les gens à faire des choses contre leurs grés ! Vous n'êtes que des égoïstes ! BANDE DE CONNARDS ! » hurlais-je en pleurs.

Le prêtre me lança un regard de chien battu, montrant à quel point il était désolé.

« Votre vie est plus importante que votre volonté… » commença-t-il, la voix tremblante.

« Comme vous le dites, c'est MA vie ! Je suis encore en droit de prendre des décisions ! Je fais ce que je veux ! Que ça vous plaise ou non ! »

« Oui et Byakuya était également libre de faire ce qu'il veut de son âme, que ça te plaise ou non. Je n'ai fait que soigner la blessure d'un de mes fils que Dieu avait oublié. »

Il marquait un point… C'est moi qui avait été égoïste cette fois-ci… comme quoi on se complète bien lui et moi…

« Tu as une lettre que Byakuya t'as écrite avant de partir… elle est là-bas » murmura le prêtre, voyant que ma rage s'atténuait, laissant place à une tristesse infinie.

Je ne lui répondis pas et me dirigea vers le banc en question. Il y avait effectivement une lettre, plié en quatre avec écrit dessus : Mon Amour.

Je la dépliai fébrilement, n'étant pas sûr de supporter son contenu. Une part de moi se brisa en la lisant, ses paroles me transpercèrent le cœur de part en part. C'était si beau, et si triste à la fois… Par amour pour lui, je devais vivre. Je ne devais pas abandonner ! Il m'en voudrait, et je ne veux surtout pas le décevoir. Puis de toute manière, je suis presque sûr qu'il m'empêcherait de faire quoi que ce soit qui pourrait m'être néfaste. C'est donc décidé, je me battrais du mieux que je pourrais, pour lui, pour moi, pour nous… même si je ne suis pas sûr du tout de pouvoir tenir sans lui… Byakuya, de là où tu es, écoute moi : je ne te promets rien, mais j'essayerais de tenir le plus longtemps possible.

* * *

Cela fait maintenant cinq ans que Byakuya m'a quitté et malgré tout, je ne parviens pas à l'oublier. Tout ce qui me reste de lui c'est ce tatouage qu'il m'avait offert. Chaque matin, en le voyant dans la glace, je verse une petite larme. Je n'en peux plus…

J'ai tout quitté depuis ce jour. Je suis partie vivre en Italie, dans une petite église à côté de Rome, pensant qu'en changeant radicalement de vie, je parviendrais à me remettre de tout ce qui c'était passé. Aujourd'hui, je suis père supérieur, spécialisé dans les exorcismes en tout genre.

* * *

« Bonjour mon père » murmura la mère de ma patiente, la voix tremblante.

« Bonjour madame Luccioni, comment va Anna-Maria aujourd'hui ? » répondis-je d'un ton neutre.

Ce n'était plus ma première affaire et puis, depuis la mort de l'homme de ma vie, plus aucune émotion ne m'atteignait, hormis la tristesse de vivre depuis maintenant neuf ans sans lui.

« Elle a encore fait une crise, elle a vomi partout et a balancé tout les meubles de sa chambre mon père. » répondit la femme, tout en pleurant de désespoir et de fatigue.

« Bien, je vais voir ce que je peux faire. Il faut que j'arrive à avoir le nom du démon qui est en elle, si je veux pouvoir la libérer de son emprise. »

Je laissai ensuite la mère éplorée dans mon salon, alors que je rejoignais ma patiente dans la pièce d'à côté.

« Bonjour Anna-Maria, comment te sens-tu ? » demandais-je naturellement à la petite fille.

« Je suis fatiguée mon père… »

Effectivement, la fatigue se lisait sur son visage. Si je ne parvenais pas à obtenir le nom de celui qui l'habitait, elle ne tiendrait pas longtemps. Comme chaque semaine depuis quelques mois, je commençai le rituel, espérant que, cette fois-ci, l'esprit accepterait de se montrer. Une chose était sûre, c'était le plus dur exorcisme que j'avais mené depuis le début de ma carrière.

Ma patiente commence à se tordre de douleur sur sa chaise. Elle hurle quand je balance quelques gouttes d'eau bénites. L'esprit ou le démon se montre enfin !

« Comment t'appelles-tu ? » demandais-je, tout en tentant de rester calme.

* * *

**Et voilà ce chapitre est terminé! Qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé? :)**

**D'après vous? Qui possède la jeune fille? Je serais curieuse d'avoir vos avis sur la question! Alors n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review ou alors rendez-vous sur ma page facebook (**** pages/Yui-Akuma-Kuro/153094498184131) ;)**

** .fukutaicho: Hey! Je suis contente que le dernier chapitre t'ai plu! Et j'espère que tu aimeras celui-ci aussi, même s'il est beaucoup plus sérieux que les précédents. Désolé d'avoir tardé pour la publication... :/**

**jubile74: Oui c'est vrai que j'aime bien imaginer un Byakuya avec un esprit totalement loufoque. ça change du reste et c'est un moyen de me démarquer des autres, de rendre, en quelque sorte, mes écrits originaux. Depuis le temps, tu as du passer le vrai brevet, et même que tu as eu les résultats! Alors qu'est-ce que ça a donné? Tu l'as eu? Avec mention? :) Merci de ton soutient et à très bientôt, en espérant ne pas trop t'avoir déçue! **

**kitotekika: Je te jure que mon but n'était pas de t'achever... O:) Bon ok tu m'as démasqué, en fait je suis une terroriste qui tue par le rire! :P Je suis contente que tu ai aimé ce chapitre! et espère que celui-ci te plairas tout autant, même s'il n'y a pas beaucoup voir pas du tout d'humour ici :/ Oui bravo! Ton ordi a été compatissant en te laissant finir ta review! HALLELLUJAH! xD**

**Nanadu33980: Je crois que, involontairement, j'ai poussé le sadisme très loin... depuis avril que tu attends la suite... J'en suis sincèrement désolé... Mais la voilà enfin! Et cette fois, je reste! En fin de semaine prochaine sortira le chapitre bonus, suivi, la semaine suivante, de l'épilogue! :) Merci pour ta review et merci de ton soutien! A très vite! :)**

**Voilà voilà, a la semaine prochaine tout le monde! :) **


	7. Chapter 7 - Délivrance

**Bonjour tout le monde! **

**Comme promis voici le dernier chapitre, bonus en quelque sorte, d'un amour sans frontière! :)**

**Je précise que ce chapitre est un peu plus court que les précédents, mais il est également plus dur: c'est à dire plus violent et plus vulgaire que les précédents. Certains pourraient ne pas aimer l'aspect un peu "gore", mais je trouvais normal de finir par une fin de ce genre, comme dans la plupart des films abordant ce genre de thème, et qui m'ont inspiré cette histoire. :)**

**Je vous laisse tout de même découvrir ce dernier chapitre par vous même, et je vous retrouve en bas ;)**

**Bonne lecture! **

**Chapitre 6 – Délivrance.**

Ma patiente commença à s'élever dans les airs, dans la même position que Jésus lors de la crucifixion.

« Je suis celui qui baise le Christ ! » ricana le démon qui habitait Anna-Maria, d'un ton sadique.

« Qui es-tu ? » relançais-je, ne relevant pas ses propos.

« Ta mère en string dans une porcherie, se faisant sauter par un porc ! » hurla-t-il cette fois, visiblement vexé que je ne fasse pas attention à ce qu'il disait.

« Qui es-tu ? » insistais-je, l'ignorant encore et toujours.

« Byakuya Kuchiki » dit-il, prenant la même intonation de voix que mon bien aimé défunt.

Je savais bien que les démons pouvaient modifier leur voix à leur guise afin de déstabiliser leurs victimes, mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'y croire. Il raviva une flamme dans mes yeux, une flamme qui s'était pourtant éteinte depuis des années. Le démon, fier de lui, rajouta :

« Satan me baise tous les soirs, tu n'imagines pas à quel point c'est bon ! »

Il savait très bien l'effet que ça aurait sur moi, il avait trouvé mon point faible. Je tombai à genoux abattu d'entendre de tels choses, prononcé par la voix de celui que j'aimais.

« Tu es une honte ! Un crevard ! Crois-tu réellement que moi, le gigolo de Satan, je vais accepter de baiser avec un suppôt de Dieu ?! Crève ! »

Mes larmes commencèrent à couler. Ses paroles me transperçaient de part en part.

Le démon reposa la fillette qui lui servait d'habitacle au sol, il l'avait eu, elle était perdu. Je ne pouvais plus rien pour elle. Il avait réussi à m'avoir, si facilement en plus. J'étais vraiment un incapable, une honte comme il disait. Comment pouvais-je prétendre sauver les gens, si je m'effondrais à la moindre mention de Byakuya.

« Tu n'es qu'un bon à rien ! Tu n'as même pas été capable de sauver cette pauvre petite fille ! Que vas-tu dire à sa mère ?! Pends-toi franchement ! Tu ne sers vraiment à rien ! Personne ne t'aime et personne ne veux de toi ! Même Byakuya t'a oublié ! »

Pleurant toutes les larmes de mon corps, je me recroquevillai sur moi-même. Mon cœur se déchirait dans ma poitrine.

Soudain, le silence ce fit dans la pièce, me laissant seul. Au bout de quelques minutes, une fois que je compris que le démon était partit, je me redressai. La porte était ouverte.

Il me fallut une seconde à peine pour comprendre ce qu'il ce passait. Il était dans la pièce d'à côté, celle même où se trouvait la mère d'Ana-Maria !

Je me relevai en vitesse, courant le plus vite possible. Une fois dans le salon, je glissai à terre. Grâce à mes réflexes, je mis mes mains en avant, pour éviter que ma tête ne vienne se fracasser au sol. Ceci freina ma chute mais mes mains glissèrent à leur tour, ma joue droite venant percuter le sol et le liquide poisseux qui le recouvrait.

Quand je rouvris les yeux quelques minutes plus tard, j'aperçus le corps de madame Luccioni, les yeux grands ouverts et une expression d'horreur marqué sur son visage. Je compris que ma tête était, en fait, en train de reposer sur le sang de cette dernière, ce même sang qui m'avait fait glisser.

En état de choc, je restai à regarder avec horreur le corps de cette femme qui avait été transpercé à de nombreuses reprises par un couteau de cuisine.

Soudain, une pression inhumaine se referma sur mon bras, m'obligeant ainsi à me retourner. Face à moi se trouvait Ana-Maria, du moins son corps car l'âme de la petite fille de douze ans était déjà loin. Ses pupilles étaient dilatées à un point tel que ses yeux entier étaient noirs. Du sang commençait à couler de ces derniers. L'enveloppe corporelle de la petite fille n'était pas assez forte pour contenir les pouvoirs du démon.

« Qui es-tu ? » demandais-je, cette fois apeuré, alors que le démon me lançait un regard machiavélique.

« Votre pire cauchemar, mon père ! » rigola-t-il, d'un air sadique.

Etant devenu un religieux, mon pire cauchemars ne pouvait être que Satan lui-même.

« Tu comprends vite » continua-t-il de ricaner.

Sachant que la prochaine étape était de me posséder afin de gagner la partie, je réfléchis à un plan, afin de l'en empêcher. La dernière fois j'avais failli y rester et le père supérieur avait eu du mal à le faire partir. Là j'étais seul et j'étais loin d'avoir le niveau de mon sauveur.

« Je vois que tu ne m'as pas oublié ! » dit-il toujours sur le même ton, tentant de me déstabiliser, afin de m'empêcher de réfléchir correctement.

« Pourquoi t'acharnes-tu sur moi ? C'est la deuxième fois ! »

« La troisième pour être exact… » ricana-t-il.

« Quoi ?! »

La troisième fois ?! Mais non ce n'est pas possible ! Je pense que je m'en souviendrais quand même ! Ce n'est pas tout les jours que l'on ressent une telle peur ! Il doit se tromper de personne, ou alors avec l'âge il commence à perdre la tête ! Ce n'est pas possible !

« Quand tu avais dix ans et que tes parents sont morts… tu ne te souviens pas ? Et bah c'était moi ! »

Non ?! Le responsable de la mort de mes parents n'était personne d'autre que Satan en personne ?! Et moi qui, depuis toutes ces années, voulait retrouver l'assassin de mes défunts parents afin de les venger… J'ai était crédule de croire que j'y parviendrais.

« C'est bon, tu commences à comprendre… tu es un peu lent d'esprit quand même… Mais bon, vu que ton corps et le seul pouvant m'héberger, je m'en contenterais. »

C'est pour ça qu'il s'obstine ! Il veut mon enveloppe corporelle ! Le corps d'Ana-Maria est en train de lâcher : du sang coule de son nez et de ses oreilles, quand le démon parle, des filets de sang dégoulinent. Je n'ai plus beaucoup de temps avant que ce ne soit mon tour !

Profitant de son corps faiblissant, je me relève, cours jusqu'au corps gisant de madame Luccioni où le couteau était encore planté entre ses deux yeux. Je m'empare du couteau. Satan hurle de rage. Il sait très bien ce que j'ai l'intention de faire. Je plante l'arme blanche dans mon torse, à plusieurs reprises. Mes forces s'affaiblissent. Je plante une dernière fois le couteau, dans le cœur cette fois-ci. Ce dernier pousse son dernier battement. Le démon qui était arrivé, trop tard, à mes côtés, hurle de rage et de douleur, alors que le corps de la jeune fille est sur le point d'exploser.

Je suis fier de moi. J'ai tenu le coup et donc ma promesse à Byakuya. Je sentais mon sang fuir mes veines. Mon âme quittait mon corps. Je n'avais plus mal. Il faisait froid, mais je partais apaisé.

« Pauvre chien ! Tu m'as eu ! Tu ne te rends pas compte de la chance que je t'offrais ! » Hurlais Satan, sur le point de disparaitre, lui aussi.

Soudain il explosa, du sang gicla partout, recouvrant les murs de leur texture poisseuse. Quelques boyaux allèrent se loger sur les meubles de mon salon qui étaient pourtant nickel, il y a encore quelques heures.

Dans un dernier souffle, je m'imaginais la tête des policiers quand ils découvriraient la scène, ce qui me fit sourire.

Je me sens partir…. Byakuya mon amour, attend moi... plus que quelques secondes nous séparent…

La porte apparaît et m'illumine. Les rayons dorés et chauds qu'elle produit me réchauffe. Mon âme monte. Une masse de cheveux bruns et une légère odeur de cerisier arrivèrent à mes narines. Il avait tenu sa promesse lui aussi, il m'attendait depuis neuf ans maintenant. Me voilà mon ange ! Tu m'as tellement manqué…

* * *

**Et voilà, c'est la fin d'un amour sans frontière! **

**Un épilogue sortira entre le 20 et 22 juillet, car je vais avoir une semaine très chargée, je vais à un festival de musique ^^**

**hinukoi: je suis contente que mon chapitre précédents t'ais plu. J'avais un peu peur que ça déplaise aux gens, car il n'y a plus ou presque plus d'humour... Mais visiblement le chapitre a été apprécié dans l'ensemble! ^^ Bisous et à très bientôt j'espère! ;)**

**jubile74: Coucou! :) Et bien sâche que ça me fait plaisir que tu accroches à mon histoire! :) Que penses-tu de ce dernier chapitre, alors? Pas trop déçue? A propos de ton brevet, as-tu eu, cette semaine les résultats? :) Merci de ton soutien, encore une fois :) A bientôt!**

**Kitotekika: Et oui je suis de retour, pour vous jouer un mauvais tour! mouhahahahahaha! (Ok je me calme... xD) Que penses-tu de ce dernier chapitre? Et de ce fameux démon? Oui je vois ça, il y a beaucoup de progrès! Qu'as-tu fait pour que ton roi devienne si indulgent? xD A très vite! :)**

**Voilà voilà! **

**Je pensais à une autre fiction que je posterais après celle-ci, après une petite pause où je posterais des "nouvelles", des petites histoires très courtes, mais j'en parlerais sur facebook, et ça me ferait plaisir d'avoir vos avis! :) J'espère donc vous retrouver sur ma page facebook: pages/Yui-Akuma-Kuro/153094498184131 **

**Bisous et à bientôt! :D**


End file.
